


Эффект двойника

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Палитра для Соби [5]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Gangsters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Продолжение "Палитры для Соби". Часть 5
Relationships: ???/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Series: Палитра для Соби [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784665





	Эффект двойника

  
Темнота – друг молодежи

_Интернациональная народная мудрость_

…Белесых облаков кордебалет  
летит за ветром перелетной стаей.  
Какая полночь! - От любви шальная!  
Мотив измены. Вкус измены. Цвет.  
_Геннадий Нейман_  


Наша спальня ни разу не казалась мне тесной до того момента, как ты притащил сюда мольберт. Вооружившись наиболее убедительным из собственного арсенала взглядом, ты веско заявил, что здесь тебе лучше работается. Вдохновение – дело тонкое. Это понятно даже мне. Поджав под себя ноги, я сидел на кровати, наблюдая за тем, как в спальню перекочевал оговоренный заранее мольберт и «мелочь, необходимая для работы»: этюдник, кистемойка и фартук. После них ты начал носить краски: акрил, акварель, тюбики с масляными белилами, охрой, краплаком, ультрамарином, жженой умброй и всем остальным. На кистях я погрустнел окончательно: у тебя имелась привычка на праздники покупать себе по качественной дорогой кисти, и поскольку сформировалась она не вчера, рабочая подборка этого инструмента походила скорее на богатую коллекцию. Тут было все: белка, колонок, щетинные, песчаниковые и барсуковые; плоские и круглые, линейные и веерные… нужных диаметров, жесткости и текучести. Ты носил и носил их, и мне казалось, они никогда не закончатся, но уже буквально через полчаса наша спальня стала похожа на склад.

Я не имел бы ничего против, если бы ты рисовал здесь что-то…хм… одним словом, если бы ты рисовал то, что не мог рисовать в других местах. Однако как бы живописно я не устраивался на кровати, завладеть твоим вниманием мне ни разу не удалось. В твое отсутствие я успел пересмотреть все написанные тобой работы: вид из зарешеченного окошка тюремной камеры и то вносил больше оптимизма. От мольберта ты почти не отходишь, по крайней мере, при мне, и этот твой неожиданный творческий трудоголизм, Соби, появился совершенно некстати.

За прошедший год нашего совместного проживания многое успело поменяться. Ты, обнаруживший мою способность чувствовать Связь и раньше едва ли не душивший меня в объятьях, неожиданно смерил пыл, в то время как мне этого самого пыла впервые стало катастрофически не хватать. Вечно занятый, теперь ты постоянно находишь отговорки, чтобы уклониться от более кардинальных способов упрочнения наших отношений. Первые несколько раз я, так и быть, поверил твоим заверениям, но после окончательно убедился, что ты просто избегаешь меня. Твой день практически полностью посвящен живописи, а заполучить тебя ночью оказалось не так-то просто. Ты встаешь намного раньше меня и ложишься так поздно, что мне ни разу не удалось дождаться, когда же ты, наконец, выберешься из душа или же закончишь работу. Намеки же оказываются совершенно бесполезными. Как бы я ни давал понять, что мне хочется больше твоего внимания, ты остаешься все так же арктически холоден и невозмутим. Это безобразие длится уже несколько недель, и сегодняшний день ничем не отличается от прочих.

\- Соби. Я иду в душ. – Заявляю я, поднимаясь с кровати. Четыре часа – время, которое я потратил, надеясь, что ты, в конце концов, устанешь и хотя бы присядешь передохнуть, оказалось потраченным впустую. Любой анахорет позавидовал бы твоей стойкости. С такой выносливостью можно смело идти в отшельники. Впрочем, к этому все и движется. Еще немного такого воздержания, и твоим мнением я интересоваться не буду: примешь схиму и уйдешь в затвор.

\- Да, Рицка. Я понял. – Отвечаешь ты, не отрываясь от работы.

«Понял». Не льсти себе, Соби. С понятливостью у тебя в последнее время как раз большие накладки.

\- Хочешь со мной? – плавно повиливая хвостом, мурлычу я.

Каменеешь. Так стиснул зубы, что вот-вот заскрипят. Черт побери! Если я тебя так отвлекаю – скажи прямо, без этой пантомимы!

\- Мне нужно закончить работу, Рицка. Если я не…

Дальше не слушаю. Ответ стандартный, по макету: «у меня со следующей недели сессия; если я не закрою все задолженности, меня до нее не допустят и отчислят; ты же не хочешь, чтобы меня отчислили, Рицка? Ты же такой добрый (понимающий, заботливый, умный – нужное подчеркнуть)». Разворачиваюсь и ухожу в душ. Хватит.

Твое предсессионное мрачное настроение портит жизнь похлестче выходок Нулей. К слову сказать, они уже месяц как избавили друг друга от ушей и хвостов, а ты в мою сторону даже не смотришь. Пусть бы только Нули. Юйко тоже уже без ушек – оставила их у своего парня-студента. Из моих знакомых с ушками один только Яёй, Соби! Понимаешь? Только я и Яёй! Даже Шинономе-сэнсей свои куда-то дела… (может, пластическая хирургия?) За Яёя, правда, вроде бы беспокоиться больше не стоит: Нули решили заняться сводничеством и теперь усиленно спаривают его с Кио. По их словам, они не могли без боли наблюдать за тем, как это чудо японской генетики гибнет у них на глазах (о ком шла речь: о Кио или же о Яёе, я так и не понял). Теперь Нули следят за их попытками найти общий язык с азартом селекционеров-экспериментаторов, но мне все чаще кажется, что в их случае дело закончится насилием (причем, над Кио и со стороны Нулей).

Одним словом, пока что остаться ушастым грозит только мне, и тебя, кажется, это нисколько не волнует. Неужели это настолько непостижимо, Соби? Ты так погружен в свои работы, что почти не выходишь на связь с реальностью, а мне хочется чего-нибудь более азартного, чем круглосуточное созерцание тебя за мольбертом!

Выбираюсь из душа и возвращаюсь в спальню. Ты на своем прежнем месте – скульптурная композиция «Неутомимый художник под гнетом последствий полугодичного безделья». Кто мешал тебе делать эти чертовы этюды в году, Соби? Может, это я на тебя так плохо влияю? Обходя как ловушки баночки с разбавителем, в которых отмокают кисти, я пробираюсь к шкафу и достаю чистую одежду. Затем, не испытывая ни грамма смущения, сбрасываю полотенце и начинаю переодеваться. С недавних пор я больше не доверяю возмущенный возгласам Кио, Соби. Любой порядочный педофил на твоем месте обратил бы на меня внимание хотя бы из уважения к моим попыткам его привлечь. Тебе же, судя по всему, оные глубоко индифферентны. Даже спляши я нагишом, все равно бы не оторвался от своего холста.

Забираясь на кровать, непроизвольно вспоминаю ехидные насмешки Нулей. «Если у вас с Агацумой проблемы и твои уши не востребованы, Нелюбимый, скажи нам. Мы заберем их как пожертвование в фонд безухих». Боюсь, это не «у нас» проблемы, Соби, а у тебя. Мои попытки избавиться от ушек вполне очевидны.

\- Может, поможешь мне? – спрашиваю я, взглядом указывая на лежащую на кровати одежду.

\- Мне нужно сдать «хвосты», Рицка. Извини. – Ты, как всегда, даже не поднимаешь головы от мольберта.

Зло натягиваю на себя белье, майку и джинсы, обуваюсь и выскакиваю на улицу.

Ну и сдавай свои «хвосты», Соби! Только смотри, как бы вместо них не выросли рога.

До заведения с названием «Космодок» я добираюсь, когда уже окончательно темнеет. Неоново-аргоновая вывеска подозрительно мерцает, словно намекая, что скоро в космодоке откажет последняя система жизнеобеспечения, и бездыханные тела его постояльцев начнут выплывать из брешей и щелей прямиком в открытый космос. Неожиданно схватившие меня со спины руки дают понять, что еще далеко не все выплывшие из «Космодока» «тела» мертвы.

\- Эй, мелкий, хочешь на халяву выпить? – раздается над ухом условно адекватный голос одного из заядлых космодокеров. На слух и ощупь ему около двадцати или чуть больше. Чувство самосохранения подсказывает, что грести бы мне от данного заведения всеми конечностями, но прочная хватка «докера» не дает освободиться.

\- Или курнуть, а, малыш? – хмыкает делинквентно неизвестный, поудобней перехватывая меня поперек груди. Мою попытку вырваться он скорее не замечает, чем игнорирует.

\- Может, по мороженому и в кроватку? - предлагает кто-то за его спиной, и лишь по дружному хохоту удается представить, насколько велика популяция попавшихся мне посетителей этого заведения. Я всерьез подумываю закричать, когда неподалеку раздается чей-то спокойный голос:

\- Опять проблемы, Ясуо?

Удерживающие меня руки разжимаются настолько поспешно, что я упал бы, если бы вмешавшийся в происходящее неизвестный не удержал меня за плечо.

\- Какие могут быть проблемы, Кано? – подобострастно щерясь в улыбке, делает шаг назад докер. – Мы как раз собирались уходить.

\- Разумная идея, - не сводя цепкого взгляда с пятящихся назад посетителей ночного заведения, говорит незнакомец. – Если ты или кто-то из твоей стаи, Ясуо, еще раз пристанет на моей территории к тому, кто этого не хочет, у нас с тобой могут возникнуть трения…

Незадачливый приставала бледнеет.

\- Да мы же в шутку, Кано… Ты же знаешь… - Смеется он нервно. – Правда, малыш? Мы ведь тебе ничего не сделали…

\- Не успели, - негромко фыркаю я. Глаза осаждаемого опасно блестят.

\- У меня нет желания тратить на тебя время. – Завершает разговор тот, кого пристававший ко мне зовет Кано. – Напомни своему старшему брату о его обязательствах перед нами и больше не попадайся мне на глаза.

Посетители «Космодока» спешат исчезнуть в темноте, а на мое плечо покровительственно опускается ладонь нежданного защитника.

\- Пойдем, малыш. – Улыбается легко Кано. – Ты ведь хотел попасть внутрь, не так ли?

Подумав, «а почему бы, собственно, и нет?», я плетусь следом за моим спасителем в мерцающий неоновой вывеской «Космодок».

Изнутри космическое пристанище выглядит несколько презентабельней, чем снаружи. Скопившиеся в глубине зала столики подсвечиваются голубыми люминесцентными лампами, отчасти разбавляющими полумрак, а барная стойка хорошо освещена белым светом. Большинство столиков заняты, и мне приходится забраться на один из винтовых стульев у стойки. Кано, проводивший меня сюда, куда-то исчез, скрывшись в незаметной нише, ведущей то ли в коридор, то ли к уходящей наверх лестнице. Видимо, у него свои дела.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь, малыш? – улыбается молоденькая, с короткой озорной стрижкой, девушка-бармен, заговорщицки подмигивая мне. Я искоса гляжу на разнообразие бутылок и бутылочек у нее за спиной и отвожу взгляд, отрицательно качая головой. Она бы все равно не предложила мне что-то из этого перечня, да и я просто не знаю, что выбрать.

Барменша мягко усмехается, ныряет за стойку, и вскоре передо мной появляется пузатый бокальчик со сладко пахнущим содержимым.

\- Приберегла для себя, но тебе он тоже должен понравиться, – признается она с все той же улыбкой. – Персиковый коктейль, малыш. Попробуй.

Я с опаской поглядываю на бокал. Вряд ли здесь разрешено продавать несовершеннолетним алкоголь, даже слабый. Или в этом… «доке» можно все?

\- Ты – малыш Кано? – с любопытством смотрит на меня барменша, и я чувствую, что беспричинно краснею. Подхватив со стойки бокал, я поспешно делаю глоток. Напиток похож на персиковый сок со странным привкусом. Бр… И зачем они это пьют? С усмешкой наблюдающая за мной девушка, похоже, по-прежнему ждет моего ответа.

\- Он просто помог мне, - тихо бурчу я, сам не понимая, почему этот факт меня так расстраивает.

\- Помог? – удивленно приподнимает брови барменша.

\- Ко мне пристал какой-то тип… Ясуо, кажется… А Кано вмешался.

Девушка понимающе кивает, попутно протирая пустые бокалы.

\- Это похоже на Ясуо. Он многим отравляет жизнь.

\- А кто они, эти двое?

\- Ясуо и Кано? – переспрашивает девушка, взглянув на меня. – Малыш, ты правда не знаешь?

Я отрицательно качаю головой. Судя по изумленному лицу барменши, эти двое точно местные знаменитости.

\- Камата Ясуо и Киёши Кано… Удивительно… я и не думала, что кто-то еще не слышал о них.

Замерев, я ошарашено пялюсь на нее, не зная, верить ли своим ушам. Киёши Кано? Тот самый Киёши, чей клан в настоящий момент является мощнейшим якудза-кланом в стране?

\- Он самый, малыш, - кивает барменша. Похоже, последнее предположение, я произнес вслух. – Кано – младший сын Хайято Киёши, крупного окинавского мафиози. Сейчас всеми делами воротит любящий старший братец Кано, Ясухито. Но когда-нибудь, будь уверен, он возглавит Токийскую мафию. У Кано больше мозгов и практицизма, чем у любого другого представителя этого клана якудза.

\- А Ясуо? – заинтересованно спрашиваю я. Кое-какие догадки о личности оппонента Кано у меня уже есть, но мне хочется проверить свое предположение.

\- Его клан контролировал Окинаву до того, как там появились Киёши. Но Камата обмельчали и сбежали из Окинавы, когда поняли, что Хайято не даст им жизни на своей территории.

\- Ясно, - бормочу я. Куда уж яснее? Нужно быть на редкость «везучим», чтобы встрять между двумя наследниками якудза-кланов, и это счастье привалило мне в полной мере.

Я делаю еще один осторожный глоток из пузатого бокала и, не скрываясь, морщусь.

\- Ну, как? – насмешливо глядя на меня, любопытствует девушка-бармен.

\- Простой сок лучше… - фыркаю я, интуитивно догадываясь, что она не обидится.

Негромко смеясь, барменша взъерошивает рукой мои волосы, а затем наклоняется ко мне и тихо, чтобы никто из сидящих в зале не услышал, шепчет:

\- Думаю, ты уже понял, малыш: в этом месте нет неопасных людей. Здесь не собираются просто так. Поэтому, прошу тебя: будь осторожен.

Серьезно кивнув, я вглядываюсь в темноту зала. Скупо улыбаясь, прямиком ко мне следует мой недавний спаситель.

Рассматривать Киёши Кано сидя у хорошо освещенной барной стойки весьма удобно. Одного возраста с Соби или чуть старше, с длинными, ниже плеч, каштановыми волосами и со спокойными серыми глазами, Кано не кажется чересчур опасным, и я бы никогда не заподозрил в нем члена якудза-клана, если бы не объяснения Мико – так, как выяснилось, зовут молодую веселую барменшу.

Перекинувшись с девушкой парой слов, Кано заказывает себе что-то безалкогольное и переключает внимание на меня.

\- Ты впервые в таком месте, малыш? – интересуется, усмехаясь, Киёши, с очевидным удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как я вспыхиваю. Я отвожу глаза. Удерживать взгляд Кано, не заливаясь румянцем, почему-то необъяснимо сложно. Краем глаза я оглядываю зал, и Киёши, заметивший это, заверяет:

\- Не стоит волноваться. Ясуо и его банда не появятся здесь. – Кано слегка поворачивается, так, чтобы можно было вскользь рассмотреть сидящих. – Видишь тех двоих, за столиком в углу?

Я устремляю взгляд в указанную сторону: двое мрачных типов неохотно о чем-то переговариваются, изредка посматривая в сторону входной двери.

\- Это братья Окада. Ясуо задолжал им крупную сумму, и они с удовольствием вытряхнут из него если не деньги, то хотя бы душу. А вон тот человек у окна – Хидеаки Огава. Братья Ясуо подвели его в одном очень важном и денежном деле, и теперь он, я думаю, тоже не входит в число друзей клана Камата. Сложно поверить, но каждый из здесь присутствующих хотел бы поквитаться с Ясуо. Такую компанию не подобрать даже нарочно.

\- Я не хочу квитаться с Ясуо, - негромко фыркаю я, едва не прикусив язык уже через секунду, но Кано, вопреки ожиданиям, усмехается вместо того, чтобы рассердиться.

\- Зачем же ты тогда сюда пришел, малыш? – заинтересованно, с легкой улыбкой смотрит он на меня.

«Чтобы проучить Соби», - мелькнула в голове мысль. Я вскользь кошусь на Кано, и тут же отворачиваюсь, заметя ответный заинтересованный и пристальный взгляд. В Кано - привлекательном, загадочном, опасном… - есть все, чего мне хочется, и я чувствую, что снова заливаюсь краской.

Киёши понимающе улыбается.

\- Пойдем со мной, - негромко зовет он, и я поднимаюсь, прекрасно осознавая, куда и зачем он меня ведет, но не имея сил воспротивиться. Желания опасны тем, что иногда исполняются, и кажется, в этот момент я попал в ловушку одного из них.

Дверной проем, незаметный в темноте зала, ведет в маленький и такой же неосвещенный коридор. У самого входа просматривается смутный контур перил, но мой провожатый не считает нужным подниматься. Вместо того чтобы отправиться наверх, Кано ведет меня в укромное местечко под лестницей. Темнота настолько густая, что я не вижу ничего вокруг нас, и, наверное, не смог бы отыскать даже самого Киёши, если бы он не оказался так неожиданно решителен в отношении нашего дальнейшего знакомства.

Мысль о том, что Мико права, и спокойствие Кано – лишь умелая маска, посещает меня сразу же. Стоит лишь нам скрыться от посторонних глаз, и прохладные руки Киёши уже по-хозяйски задирают мою майку, деловито изучая торс, а губы так настойчиво впиваются в мои, что я едва успеваю вдохнуть. Прохладные прикосновения рук к горячей коже заставляют дрожать, не поймешь, от холода или от чего-то еще, а от долгих поцелуев не хватает воздуха. Кано властный. На секунду я неожиданно отчетливо представляю на его месте Соби, но поспешно выбрасываю эту мысль из головы. Природа Связи делает размышления друг о друге опасными: меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы он случайно почувствовал меня и все, что происходит со мной сейчас. Вот если бы Соби смог быть таким сумасшедшим, как…

Задыхаясь, я цепляюсь за длинные пряди Киёши и тяну назад, отстраняясь и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Спина взмокла, и теперь пальцы Кано то скользят по влажной коже, то впиваются в бока, намерено оставляя следы. Мне кажется, что даже воздух накалился до предела от нашего с ним жара, но раздавшиеся поблизости поспешные шаги вмиг заставляют меня похолодеть.

Чужое приближение слышит и Кано, но в ответ на мои торопливые попытки оттолкнуть его от себя не отстраняется, а лишь опускается на колени, окончательно лишая меня укрытия. Звук шагов становится отчетливей, и я пытаюсь присесть, но ладонь Киёши прочно припечатывает меня к стене, делая безнадежными все мои усилия.

Когда неизвестный входит в скрывающий нас темный коридор, Кано уже мучит мою грудь, целуя, покусывая ее, скользя прохладной рукой от ключицы вниз, к животу. Впиваясь пальцами в его плечи, я закусываю до боли губу, стараясь не выдать нашего присутствия. Неизвестный открывает дверь, ведущую, видимо, в уборную, и полоска света ложится на пол, рассеивая темноту. Ладонь Кано соскальзывает по моей спине под пояс джинсов, я судорожно вдыхаю от неожиданности, и неизвестный тут же оборачивается. Секунда, вторая… Я, остолбенев, смотрю в спину закрывающему за собой дверь, так ничего и не рассмотревшему в темноте человеку, и сердце грохочет в груди настолько громко, что слышно, наверное, даже в зале. Зеленый беспорядок на голове и мерцающие в косом луче света колечки-сережки. Кио! Только его и не хватало!

Я поспешно вырываюсь из удерживающих меня рук, но Кано перехватывает мою ладонь, и что-то прохладное и тонкое мягко щекочет кожу. Когда Киёши отпускает меня, я, одернув майку, торопливо удаляюсь через зал прямиком к выходу, и лишь оказавшись на улице, останавливаюсь чтобы отдышаться. С запозданием в голову приходит мысль о том, что в баре мог оказаться кто-то из Нулей или даже Соби, но сейчас беспокоиться об этом уже поздно. На ближайшей остановке я сажусь в нужный автобус и еду домой.

Перед тем как сойти случайно касаюсь взглядом ладони. В самом центре красными чернилами выведены аккуратные цифры, а под ними всего одно слово. «Звони».

Бесшумно открывая своим ключом дверь, я знаю, что сегодня еще наберу этот номер.

На тебя я налетаю прямо на пороге. Одетый. Взволнованный. Собирался отправиться на мои поиски, но я вовремя объявился. Мельком гляжу на часы: без четверти одиннадцать. Ты отступаешь назад, не говоря ни слова, и впускаешь меня. Плохой признак. Молчишь, значит, всерьез обиделся, и волновался тоже всерьез.

Пытаюсь тихо прошмыгнуть в спальню, но твой вопрос настигает меня в дверях.

\- Кто дал тебе спиртное?

Молчу. Если бы ты спросил, пил ли я, наверно, я отрицал бы до последнего. Не дождавшись ответа, ты снимаешь куртку и разуваешься. Я скидываю в прихожей кеды и исчезаю в спальне. Поспешно записываю номер в телефонную книгу и отключаю мобильный. Шумно выдыхаю. Неплохо бы в душ, а потом сразу спать. Без оправданий. Без разговоров. Без расспросов. Достаю из шкафа пижаму и прихватываю ее с собой. Не щеголять же оставленными Кано синяками и засосами.

Ты выходишь из кухни, когда я уже почти добираюсь до ванной.

\- Рицка…

Не успел.

\- Я - в душ.

\- Ты не отзывался…

\- А ты звонил?

\- Я пытался коснуться тебя через нашу Связь.

\- Мобильная надежнее.

Ты замираешь. Я сам не понимаю, что делаю. Не хочу грубить тебе, но грублю. Я чувствовал, Соби… чувствовал твои попытки дотянуться до меня там, в темном коридоре под лестницей…Не могу объяснить, в чем дело. Я скорее зол на себя, чем на тебя. Просто я свалял дурака, связавшись с одним человеком, мне было хорошо, и я собираюсь свалять дурака снова.

\- Тебя долго не было.

\- Зато я не мешал тебе работать.

Ты укоризненно смотришь на меня, пытаясь что-то для себя понять.

\- Рицка…

\- Я – в душ. – Обрываю разговор, исчезая за дверью. Соби… Еще вчера я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь же, со мной, но впервые за все время запираю дверь ванной. Наверное, мне следовало бы жалеть о случившемся сегодня, но стоит лишь вспомнить властные руки и губы Кано, как мысли о раскаянии напрочь покидают голову и даже недавнее раздражение отступает.

Уходя сегодня из дома, я искал чего-то подобного. Это каким-то непонятным образом будоражит кровь, Соби – то, что есть ты, и есть он; то, что ты имеешь право на меня, а он – странную, необъяснимую власть над моими мыслями и чувствами. Стоя под упругими струями горячей воды, я думаю о том, как это хорошо: сидеть на кровати и наблюдать за тобой, серьезным и сдержанным, делающим очередной набросок; вспоминать Кано – опасного, как всполох огня, обдающий кожу жарким дыханием, дающий понять: еще чуть-чуть и тепло сменится мучительной болью. Улыбаться, глядя на тебя; не мешая и не отвлекая – и быть довольным этим; спешить вечером к Кано, а ночью возвращаться к тебе и понимать, что вы в любое время можете узнать друг о друге, но во что бы то ни стало не должны узнать.

Выбравшись из душа, направляюсь в спальню, но не застаю тебя там. Ты, наверное, на балконе или в кухне: куришь, размышляешь или пьешь кофе. Умом я понимаю, что зря нагрубил тебе, зря заставил волноваться, но убедить себя подняться и добраться до двери не могу. Вместо этого я включаю мобильный и, перебарывая сомнения, отыскиваю в телефонной книжке нужный номер. Звонить я никогда бы не решился… а вот отправить сообщение…

Неподалеку раздается хлопок закрывшейся балконной двери, и я, надеясь, что успею до твоего прихода, торопливо набираю коротенькое «привет» и прячу телефон под подушку. Мне везет: ты остаешься в кухне, и я слышу, как протяжно скрипит дверца шкафчика, а затем на стол опускается фарфоровая чашка. Отлично, Соби. Побудь там. Дай мне еще немного времени.

Из-под подушки доносится короткое жужжание, извещающее о новом sms. Поспешно читаю ответное «кто это?» и, взглянув на дверь спальни, решаюсь продолжить. Вот только что писать, если Кано даже не знает моего имени? Набираю «малыш», но тут же стираю. Нет, он подумает что-нибудь неправильное… «Ты дал мне номер сегодня в Космодоке», набиваю ответ и напряженно прислушиваюсь к звукам, доносящимся из кухни. Слышен шум воды, снова скрипение дверцы кухонного шкафчика, неспешные шаги… Новая sms заставляет тут же переключить все внимание на дисплей. «Ты соскучился, малыш?» - высвечивается на экране вопрос, и я непроизвольно вспыхиваю. Соскучился ли я? Да,… очень... В голову то и дело лезут всякие мысли о том, что произошло там, в «Космодоке»… Набираю нейтральное «немного» и, замерев, слежу за дисплеем в ожидании ответа. Он следует незамедлительно. «Приезжай ко мне на ночь. Или назови адрес - я заеду за тобой». Закусываю губу, глядя на экран. Как я могу исчезнуть на ночь, если Соби обыщет весь город в поисках меня?... Дверь в спальню неожиданно распахивается, и я непроизвольно подхватываюсь, пряча телефон в складках одеяла. Щеки так горят, что если бы не темнота, ты бы обязательно спросил, что со мной.

\- Что мне приготовить на завтрак, Рицка? – ты спокойно задаешь вопрос, а я пытаюсь выровнять сбившееся от испуга дыхание. Дурацкое ощущение! Кажется, будто ты застал меня прямиком у Кано в постели!

\- Без разницы… - выдаю автоматически. Соби, я же всеядный, ты же знаешь. Зачем доводить меня до обморока своими неожиданными появлениями?

Ты исчезаешь за дверью, и я снова открываю телефон. «Не могу так поздно», - отвечаю коротко и отправляю сообщение, пока не передумал. То, что у меня нет возможности выбраться ночью куда-то – не единственная причина для отказа. Может, если бы Кано предложил встретиться в другом месте… в том же Космодоке… возможно, я бы…

Очередная sms прерывает мои мысли. Торопливо открываю сообщение. «Тогда завтра. Место и время – за тобой». Я отвечаю, не задумываясь: «там же, в то же время», и получив лаконичное «буду ждать», отключаю телефон.

Сонливость накатывает сама собой. Обняв подушку, я мечтательно прикрываю глаза. Пусть первая половина завтрашнего дня пройдет угнетающе скучно, зато вторая полностью исправит это упущение.

В очередной раз я засыпаю, так и не дождавшись тебя, но этот факт меня впервые не тревожит.

Вкусный запах чего-то съестного, доносящийся из кухни, приятно щекочет нос, и я осторожно приоткрываю глаза, боясь развеять сон окончательно. Ты лежишь поверх одеяла, рядом со мной, одетый, и я начинаю подозревать, что все еще сплю, потому что застать тебя не за мольбертом наяву уже давно невозможно.

\- Рицка… просыпайся, - тихо шепчешь ты, глядя на меня с улыбкой, и я понимаю, что ты, как ни странно, реален, потому что ни одна уважающая себя иллюзия не стала бы подобным образом кощунствовать в такую рань.

\- Соби… иди ко мне… - бормочу я в ответ, и ты, приподняв край одеяла, забираешься ко мне и легко обнимаешь. Я утыкаюсь лицом тебе в грудь, вдыхая твой запах. Пальцы сами собой нащупывают сквозь ткань рубашки прохладное металлическое колечко и тихонько теребят его, чувствуя, как ты отзываешься на прикосновения едва ощутимой дрожью. Осторожно целую бледную кожу в вырезе расстегнутой рубашки. Если бы ты пришел ко мне вчера утром, Соби, не было бы никаких исчезновений, странных знакомств и планов на сегодняшний вечер. Подталкиваемый необъяснимым желанием, ныряю под оделяло, задираю полы рубашки до самой груди и, скользя рукой по твоему напряженному торсу, обхватываю губами колечко-метку. Ты реагируешь сразу же, сжимая меня в тисках своих рук чуть выше того места, где оставил следы Кано. С-соби… Мне нравится ощущать тебя в этот момент: то, как ты пытаешься сдерживаться, но теряешь всякий контроль от такой простой, но важной для тебя ласки.

\- Рицка… хватит… - рвано выдыхаешь ты, и я, помучив тебя еще чуть-чуть, довольный, выныриваю из своего укрытия. У тебя на щеках проступил румянец, Соби, а твой затуманенный, рассредоточенный взгляд я особенно люблю: он – вернейшее доказательство моей победы.

\- Зачем было будить так рано? – недовольно бурчу я, и ты пытаешься взглянуть на меня с привычной бесстрастностью, но не сошедший еще румянец сводит на нет эту попытку.

\- Уже почти двенадцать. – Парируешь ты, и я изумленно смотрю на часы, очевидно свидетельствующие в твою пользу. Настроение само собой улучшается. Я провалялся до полудня, а значит, осталось подождать совсем немного, и пора будет выдвигаться к месту встречи. Бодро соскочив с кровати, я направляюсь в кухню с прочным намерением разграбить все имеющиеся в холодильнике запасы съестного.

Добраться до холодильника мне не дает успевший привлечь мое хищное, проголодавшееся внимание оставленный на столе без какого-либо присмотра пирог. Его, судя по всему, недавно вынули из духовки, и насыщенный аппетитный запах, какой бывает только у горячей выпечки, еще не успел распространиться по квартире. Вооружаюсь широким кухонным ножом, отрезаю кусок от румяного, ароматного великолепия, и, перекладывая на тарелку, в спешке просыпаю несколько крошек начинки. Слоеный с мясом! Соби, ты лучше всех шеф-поваров мира, вместе взятых! У тебя все всегда получается вкусно, но этот твой пирог просто нечто невероятное! Усаживаюсь за стол и лишь теперь замечаю тебя, стоящего в дверях и с едва уловимой улыбкой наблюдающего за мной.

\- Пообедай со мной, - с трудом выговариваю я с набитым ртом. Ты отрицательно качаешь головой, не переставая улыбаться, а я наигранно хмурюсь. – Ну и не надо. Я съем все сам и умру от обжорства.

Ты почти незаметно пожимаешь плечами.

\- Ну хотя бы укуси один раз, - ною я, подманивая тебе надкушенным куском.

Вздыхаешь, нехотя отклеиваешься от дверного косяка и, подойдя к столу, наклоняешься.

\- Ау!! Сс-соби! Дурак! Да не меня же!! – Взвываю я и закашливаюсь, когда ты, вместо пирога, прихватываешь кожу на плече. Ссс… Вот же!...Дать бы тебе по шее за такие шутки! Я, между прочим, чуть не подавился!

Ты ретируешься к холодильнику, и моя жажда мести до времени затухает. Поспешно дожевываю хрустящий пирог, пока ты снуешь где-то за спиной, явно что-то замышляя. Мысленно ухмыляюсь: благо, еще есть время до вечера, и принять твой вызов вполне возможно.

Я поворачиваюсь к тебе, когда ты уже сидишь за столом, меланхолично поковыривая палочкой от мороженного содержимое небольшой розетки. Снедаемый недобрым предчувствием, я кошусь на подтаивающую в миниатюрной емкости сладость и безошибочно определяю в зеленого цвета топинге сироп киви. Соскочив со стула, молниеносно распахиваю холодильник, но второй порции не обнаруживаю. Это еще что за шуточки?

\- Рицка… - негромко окликаешь ты, - хочешь?

Я нехотя оборачиваюсь, мрачно глядя мимо палочки с тающим мороженным прямо на тебя. А то ты не знаешь, Соби!

\- Иди сюда. – Подзываешь ты, кладя палочку в розетку и хлопая освободившейся рукой по коленям. С рук, значит, кормить собрался. Не много ли чести? Деланно отворачиваюсь, глядя в сторону.

\- Как знаешь, - сдаешься ты и отправляешь в рот подтаявшее мороженное. Вот оно как! Ну ладно, Соби… Сам напросился!

Подхожу вплотную. Обнимаю за шею и сажусь к тебе на колени, внимательно наблюдая за тобой. Явно не ожидавший такой быстрой капитуляции, ты подносишь к моему рту палочку с пломбиром в зеленом сиропе, но я отрицательно качаю головой.

\- Ешь сам. Я хочу посмотреть. – Не без удовольствия отклоняю предложение, и ты с секундным промедлением отправляешь порцию прохладной сладости в рот. Затем еще одну. На третьей ты судорожно закашливаешься под моим благожелательным взглядом и продолжать не спешишь.

\- Угощайся, Соби, - подбадриваю я, улыбаясь, но ты сдержанно отказываешься.

\- Лучше ты, Рицка.

Надеясь, что ты еще не забыл о своем желании кормить меня с ложки, я усаживаюсь поудобней. Ну, Соби, вперед. Посмотрим, на сколько тебя хватит.

За время наших посиделок мороженное успело основательно подтаять и перемешаться с сиропом, и ты стараешься без потерь донести до моего рта эту смесь. Очередная порция сладкого, почти достигшая пункта назначения, в последний момент коварно срывается и пытается дезертировать по моему подбородку куда-то вне пределов досягаемости, однако ты успеваешь подхватить убегающую сладость. Ловлю ртом твой перемазанный мороженным палец. Ммм… Соби! Любой десерт должен идти только в комплекте с тобой! Ты знаешь? Слизываю натекший в промежуток между длинными пальцами сироп и лишь теперь случайно касаюсь тебя взглядом. Ты застыл. Глядишь не то на меня, не то просто куда-то перед собой. Взгляд затуманен, словно ты видишь сейчас какую-то другую картинку. Щеки вспыхнули румянцем. Я, спеша воспользоваться твоим отрешенно-загипнотизированным состоянием, забираюсь рукой под свободную рубашку и поглаживаю напряженный пресс. Ты вздрагиваешь, «просыпаясь» от своего видения, и рвано вдыхаешь; пытаешься что-то понять, сфокусировать на мне замутненный неизвестными образами взгляд, но у тебя не выходит. Соби, тебе…нравится?...

\- Рицка… что… - начинаешь ты хрипловато, но я не даю тебе договорить. Второй рукой отыскиваю колечко-метку сквозь гладкую ткань рубашки, не переставая мягко скользить первой по животу и бокам под сатином. Соби… до чего же ты неловкий! Вон и мороженное на себя вывернул… И как только тебя взяли в Бойцы?

На секунду оставляю колечко в покое, чтобы расстегнуть выпачканную рубашку. Выпускаю на свободу твой палец и наклоняюсь ближе к груди. Признавайся, Соби… Ты ведь специально опрокинул его на себя? Для этого? Поднимаю на тебя глаза, но по твоему затуманенному взгляду вижу, что нет, не специально. Сердце сбивается с привычного ритма. Кто еще, Соби? Кто – раньше, до меня? Ведь кто-то делал так. Ведь кого-то ты вспоминаешь сейчас… Или все-таки никто?... Соби… Просто никто? Поэтому?

Подхватываю пальцами растаявшее мороженное, стекающее по твоей груди. Ммм… Придется тебе посидеть, Соби, пока я буду бороться с последствиями этой импровизированной неприятности. Соскользнув с твоих колен на пол, я обхватываю тебя за бедра. Бело-зеленые сладкие струйки, растекшиеся по груди, постепенно подползают к животу и скатываются в ложбинку пупка… Что, если нам собрать их там, Соби? Ты не против?

\- Рицка… - тихо стонешь ты, едва я успеваю реализовать задуманное. Глубоко дышать – это полезно, Соби, но если бы ты сидел спокойно, мне было бы удобней. – Ты не дол…

На ощупь добираюсь пальцами до заветной метки, и твои возмущения вмиг обрываются. Постфактум сообщать мне, чего я не должен, после того, как ты вывернул на себя мое любимое мороженное – не лучший способ изменить мое решение. Обхватываю тебя крепче, собирая сладкие капли с упругого живота, неприметно бросая взгляд на тебя. Твои глаза закрыты, брови болезненно сдвинуты. Ты втягиваешь воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, а затем рвано выдыхаешь; выгибаешься всем телом, опираясь лопатками о спинку стула… С-соби… ты…

Поспешно тянусь рукой к твоей груди, отыскиваю под прохладно-влажным сладким покровом заветное колечко и сжимаю пальцами заострившийся сосок…

Ты перехватываешь мою руку так поспешно и прочно, что я едва не заваливаюсь на спину от неожиданности.

\- Рицка…. Что … ты делаешь?... …Зачем?… - выдыхаешь ты болезненно, и я недоуменно смотрю на тебя, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-нибудь в твоих подернутых дымкой глазах… Не понять, что ярче в них: удовольствие или мука. Стремительно поднявшись, ты удаляешься из кухни, чудом не опрокидывая меня на пол, а я торопливо оборачиваюсь, но вижу лишь мелькнувший в дверном проеме темный коридор. Ну что на этот раз, Соби? Я правда не понимаю! Ты ведь сам начал все это, так что я такого сделал? Где-то за стеной слышится шипение льющейся под большим напором воды - смываешь с себя остатки мороженного. Ну и ладно. К черту все. Иногда я начинаю думать, что мои попытки понять тебя заранее обречены на провал. Ты так мало рассказываешь и объясняешь, Соби, что восстановить все пробелы по смыслу очень тяжело.

Мою руки в умывальнике и мельком гляжу на часы. В запасе много времени, и можно еще побродить по городу. Спрятав в карман свой ключ от квартиры, я выбираюсь на улицу. «Космодок», прогулку в который мне хотелось отменить еще несколько минут назад, сейчас кажется мне желаннейшим местом на земле.

В большом городе затеряться в толпе спешащих куда-то прохожих и брести вперед, думая о своем, удобно легко. Я ныряю в такой монотонно текущий поток и стараюсь забыть о твоей недавней вспышке. Не хочешь моих касаний, Соби, значит, не надо. Ты не умеешь долго быть ничьим, поэтому у меня всегда есть преимущество – я могу ждать. Пару дней назад мы были бы в равных условиях, но с тех пор, как появился Кано, я могу неограниченно долго игнорировать твою смену настроений. У каждого из нас есть возможность выбрать: у меня – ты или Кано, у тебя – твои секреты или я.  
В толпе случайно мелькает знакомое лицо, и я поворачиваюсь, выхватывая взглядом удаляющуюся от меня фигурку. Мико. Вчерашняя новая знакомая. В общей толчее ее лицо не задорное, как тогда, в Космодоке, а такое же как у всех мрачно-пустое и немного обеспокоенное. Меня она не узнала или просто не заметила. Наверное, хочет успеть куда-то перед работой и потому так спешит.  
Задумавшись, отворачиваюсь и едва не попадаю под ноги какому-то типу в оранжевой футболке и панаме цвета хаки, из-под которой выглядывают перепаленные розовой краской волосы. Ни с того, ни с сего вдруг вспоминаю о Кио и о его вчерашнем появлении в Космодоке. Становится тревожно. Что, если сегодня мне не повезет, он снова будет там и заметит меня? В том, что Соби все станет известно тут же, и сомневаться не приходится. Черт бы побрал эти совпадения! Как же я хочу, чтобы в этот день все было просто по-другому! Без Кио, без Ясуо и его шайки и без накладок с Соби!  
На город постепенно опускается вечер, и дневная жара понемногу спадает. Прохладный легкий ветерок запускает пятерню в мои волосы, я ныряю в неприметный проулок и направляюсь к месту встречи.  
Наверно где-то у горизонта по-вечернему желтеет высокое с тонкой рябью облаков небо, но я не вижу его краев за исполинами-высотками. Выбиваясь из неиссякаемого человеческого потока, я спешу скрыться в привычном лабиринте вызолоченных солнцем улиц, незаметно улыбаясь своим мыслям.

В немноголюдном Космодоке по-прежнему тихо и нежарко. Посетители за столиками почти те же, что и вчера: мрачные и молчаливые братья Окада, периодически сканирующие взглядом зал в поисках кого-то; господин Огава – сухопарый респектабельного вида мужчина с внимательными ироничными глазами, пришедший на этот раз не один – с молодым человеком, нервно теребящим атташе с бумагами. Еще несколько посетителей, непринужденно о чем-то разговаривающих. За дальним угловым столиком в глубине зала расположился человек, которого вчера не было – темноволосый мужчина, сидящий в обществе двух плоскогрудых, разряженных в рюшечные платьица созданий, ведущих себя так неестественно, что похожих больше на переодетых юношей, чем на девушек. Впрочем, человека за столиком это, кажется, не смущает.  
Потеряв интерес к происходящему в зале, я занимаю свое прежнее место у стойки в ожидании Кано.  
\- Пришел на свидание к Киёши, малыш? – раздается знакомый веселый голос барменши, и я чувствую, как к щекам приливает краска. После моего вчерашнего поспешного отступления у Мико, наверное, не осталось сомнений относительно целей моего появления здесь. Убедившись, что ее больше никто не услышит, девушка предостерегающе сообщает мне:  
\- Он симпатичный, малыш. Но держи ухо востро: у мафиози все средства хороши, если они позволяют получить желаемое. И обаяние в их числе.  
Добавить что-то еще Мико не успевает. Где-то на лестничной площадке раздается резкий, немного приглушенный музыкой голос Ясуо, и все присутствующие в зале непроизвольно замирают. За словами Каматы следует ответная напряженная реплика Кано, слышится хлопок одной из дверей в маленьком неосвещенном коридоре и через секунду в зале появляется Киёши. Посетители возобновляют прерванные разговоры и не обращают на мафиози никакого внимания, но выражение их лиц неуловимым образом меняется. Кажется, произошло что-то ожидаемое и вполне предсказуемое.  
Окидывая взглядом помещение, Кано направляется прямиком ко мне, и я напряженно сжимаюсь. Он ведь не станет ничего делать прямо у всех на глазах?...  
\- Пойдем со мной, малыш, - негромко произносит Киёши, подойдя к стойке, и я соскакиваю со стула, ничего не говоря. Кано спешит, это видно, и то, что он не считает нужным тратить время на приветствия и разговоры ни о чем, меня устраивает. Ни на мгновение не сомневаюсь: свою немногословность он сполна оплатит ощущениями, и причин для недовольства у меня не останется. В конце концов, я и сам прихожу к нему не за разговорами.  
Мы выходим из «Космодока», и Кано ведет меня дорогой, которой я обычно хожу в школу. Спрашивать, куда мы направляемся, я не решаюсь: не то после убеждений Мико, не то просто предчувствуя, что мой компаньон не отзовется. Ответ на свой не озвученный вопрос я получаю очень быстро. Не доходя до школы, Кано сворачивает в сторону парка, и я чувствую, как по телу разливается сладостная дрожь предвкушения. Мы ныряем в одну из старых, почти не освещенных фонарями аллей, скрываясь от воркующих в темноте парочек, проходим мимо облюбованных ими скамеек в самую глубину парка, пока Кано не отыскивает в укромном темном местечке единственно свободную, никем не замеченную скамью. Я спешу занять ее, пока этого не сделал кто-нибудь другой, но Кано перехватывает мою руку, утягивая с освещенной луной дорожки на траву к расположенному за скамейкой старому дереву. Не прельщенный идеей мокнуть в вечерней росе, я пытаюсь настоять на своем, не учитывая, что дотянуть до скамейки махину вроде Кано без его на то желания совершенно невозможно. Киёши, переждав мои попытки сопротивляться, прижимает меня спиной к шершавому стволу дерева, и я чувствую, как ветер скользит по спине под задравшейся майкой. К счастью, майка черная, на ней палочки от листьев и пыль от коры будут не так заметны, когда я вернусь домой.  
Ветви разлапистого старого дерева нависают над скамейкой, и луна подсвечивает его листья, отбрасывающие замысловатую рожицу-тень на длинные деревянные рейки. Замираю, рассматривая эти причудливые рисунки. Я и не думал, что в нашем парке ночью так загадочно-красиво. Дневная жара к закату спала, и я улыбаюсь, когда Кано приподнимает край моей майки, давая вечернему ветерку пройтись по теплой коже. Губы Киёши, жаркие и настойчивые, тут же касаются тела, согревая поцелуями. Я прикрываю глаза, впитывая ощущения. Почему?… Почему ты не можешь быть таким же, Соби?... Не можешь так же утянуть меня куда-нибудь, придумать что-нибудь сумасбродное, невероятное; такое, чтобы захватило дух? Неужели для того, чтобы дать волю своим чувствам нужно обязательно быть токийским мафиози?... Я не верю, что тебе подобное не по плечу… Так почему?...  
Забывшись, я не замечаю, когда ладонь Кано успевает скользнуть по низкой густой траве, незаметно собирая вечернюю росу, и от неожиданности вскрикиваю, почувствовав кожей прохладную влагу. Ладонь скользит по животу и через мгновенье влажный палец прижимается к моим губам, убеждая меня не шуметь. Едва переборов инстинктивное желание обхватить палец губами или едва ощутимо – в шутку – прикусить тонкую кожу, я кладу руки Кано на плечи, давая понять, что учел это предупреждение. Мокрые от росы ладони принимаются щекотно скользить по спине и бокам, но я не издаю ни звука, комкая пальцами рубашку Кано и закусывая губы. Знаю: один случайный стон, и вся наша игра тут же прекратится.  
Когда прохладные пальцы расстегивают пуговицу джинсов и принимаются за молнию, я поспешно упираюсь ладонями в плечи Киёши, пытаясь отодвинуть его от себя. Сердце часто грохочет в груди. Нет… Терять ушки с Кано я не хочу!… Эти игры, темные лестницы, парки… все это будоражит… но ушки – это только для Соби!...  
До Кано, кажется, доходит, что я вырываюсь всерьез. Оставив расстегнутые джинсы в покое, он обхватывает меня за бока и принимается целовать живот, мягко, успокаивающе. С трудом восстанавливаю сбившееся дыхание. В нашей старой квартире, в гостях у Нулей все было по-другому. Нацуо со своими острыми шуточками не мог позволить себе ничего больше того сна. Он знал, что Соби с ними сотворит, проделай они такое наяву. Но Кано – не Нули. Пойти с ним я согласился добровольно. Даже захоти я позвать теперь Соби, что я смогу объяснить ему? Узнай он о Кано, мои вечерние приключения еще не раз мне аукнутся.  
Слабый шум неподалеку моментально заставляет меня замереть, прислушиваясь. Тишина в этой части парка почти идеальна, если не считать стрекота цикад, и любой шорох всегда хорошо слышен. Поэтому различить чьи-то приближающиеся неспешные шажки и тихое перешептывание совсем рядом не составляет труда. Интуиция говорит мне, что Кано знает о чужом присутствии не хуже меня. Более того, мне все больше кажется, что такой поворот событий он предвидел еще до нашего появления здесь. Мое предположение подтверждается, когда неизвестная парочка почти вплотную подходит к нашему укрытию, а точнее - к «чудесным образом» оказавшейся свободной скамейке. Лунный свет, пробивающийся сквозь покров листвы, высвечивает фигуры и лица двоих, и Кано спешит зажать мне рот, когда я, вдохнув, в изумлении едва не выпаливаю имя неуверенно хихикающей девушки в старомодном платьице. Не может быть! Это…это же… Шинономе-сэнсей!! Присматриваюсь внимательнее к ее спутнику и узнаю Сабуро Канеба – учителя физики старшей школы. Невероятно…Они – вдвоем?... В жизни бы не подумал!  
Воспользовавшись моим замешательством, Кано безнаказанно стягивает с меня джинсы и прижимается щекой к бедру, ладонями сжимая ягодицы. Мне хочется выбраться из его объятий, но Шинономе-сэнсей и ее спутник так близко, что начни я сопротивляться, они обязательно услышат нашу возню, а позволить разоблачить нас я не могу. Всполошенных взглядов Шинономе-сэнсей из окна на тебя, Соби, зажимающего меня у ворот школы, когда я отпрашиваюсь с урока якобы по «срочному делу», и так предостаточно. Хотя… позволить заметить себя с Кано и отвлечь ее внимание от тебя было бы неплохо. В конце концов, я не хочу, чтобы тебя посадили, как только я заявлюсь в школу без ушек. Однако если история с Киёши дойдет до тебя, мне уже будет не до хитроумных махинаций и уверток…  
Сабуро-сэнсей, всегда неловкий и стеснительный на занятиях, в темноте городского парка стремительно преображается. Не находя силы отвести взгляд, я незаметно для самого себя сжимаю в пальцах длинные пряди Кано, глядя как господин Канеба стягивает плечико платья Шинономе-сэнсей вниз и припадает губами к бледной коже в вырезе декольте. Шинономе-сэнсей закусывает губки, краснея, но из рук Канебы не вырывается. Зажмуриваюсь, чувствуя, как Кано целует меня через ткань белья там, где даже Соби меня не касался. Становится неожиданно жарко, хоть ночной ветер и холодит кожу. Шинономе-сэнсей отрывисто дышит, почти неслышно постанывая, а Канеба уже стянул вниз второе плечико платья и низкое декольте, обнажая ее небольшие упругие грудки. Я пытаюсь не смотреть, но не могу. Не замечаю, что уже сам прижимаю голову Кано к своему паху, трусь об его щеку все настойчивей, а он держит меня так жестко, что на бедрах уже сегодня будут синяки. Я словно забываю о том, кто такой Киёши Кано, не задумываюсь, что хватать его за волосы не стоит, не обращаю внимания на длинные волоски, прилипшие к моей влажной ладони. Все, чего сейчас хочется, это чтобы Сабуро Канеба продолжал; чтобы Кано не останавливался, … чтобы… Соби… Соби был сейчас вместо Кано…  
Все тело взмокает, когда пальцы Канебы забираются под подол платьица, высоко задирая его, устремляются вверх, и Шинономе-сэнсей тихо вскрикивает от неожиданности, заливаясь краской возбуждения и стыда. И я не могу больше – выгибаюсь, упираясь макушкой в шершавую кору дерева, сжимаю в кулаке натянутые пряди Кано, силясь не закричать; расфокусированно смотрю на Шинономе-сэнсей, одной рукой неловко придерживающей подол платья и судорожно закусившей пальчики второй; и на Сабуро-сенсэя, исчезнувшего под этим подолом… В глазах темнеет, а живот становится липким и влажным, и Кано покусывает, целует горячую кожу, подхватывая меня, оседающего на землю…  
В себя я прихожу в совершенно другом месте. Ни раскрасневшейся Шинономе-сэнсей, ни ее спутника, ни даже кряжистого дерева – нашего укрытия – здесь нет, зато есть свободная скамейка, влажная от росы, и тропинка, ведущая к выходу из парка. Поднявшись, я бездумно бреду домой, не замечая отсутствия Кано и не заботясь о том, в порядке ли мой внешний вид.  
Открыв дверь ключом, я слышу шум воды, доносящийся из ванной, проскальзываю незамеченным в спальню, забираюсь на кровать и, измотано-довольный, мгновенно засыпаю.

Бледно-розовые утренние блики едва расцвечивают стену, когда я открываю глаза. Ты еще спишь. Я осторожно отвожу волосы с твоего лица, расслабленного и умиротворенного, очень меняющегося во сне, и улыбаюсь. Когда ты не смотришь своим пристальным, внимательным взглядом, когда не хмуришься, встревоженный чем-то, не думаешь о чем-то, чего никогда не озвучишь при мне, ты кажешься… другим – уязвимым, открытым, Соби. Сон меняет твою мимику. Смягчает черты. Я смотрю на тебя и думаю о том, имел ли кто-нибудь до меня возможность наблюдать за тобой в такие моменты. Подпускал ли ты кого-то к себе так же близко… Когда ты бодрствуешь, ты во всеоружии. Но сейчас, спящий, ты не можешь представлять угрозы для других. За время, проведенное с тобой, я успел выяснить, насколько чуток твой сон, и все-таки даже молниеносная реакция не смогла бы уберечь тебя от пущенной в упор пули. Странные мысли роятся в голове. Что, если бы ты допустил ошибку, Соби? Если бы смерть Сэймея была выдуманной, а я оказался бы всего лишь инструментом, позволяющим влиять на тебя? Что, если бы все, что ты видел, было одной придуманной кем-то игрой? Сейчас, после многих принятых тобой вызовов, многих выигранных поединков, я вижу: из всего твоего окружения у меня имелась наилучшая возможность тебя убить. Что, если бы я был лишь актером в чужой постановке, Соби? Рассветные тени, твой чуткий сон,… единственный патрон в стволе, запоздалое пробуждение…секунда – и багрянец на белой простыне. Пурпурные брызги на серебряной метке. И неверие в твоих глазах. Неверие, а после - болезненное понимание. … Нет, неверие до последнего…  
Я смотрю на тебя, умиротворенно спящего, и в груди больно щемит. Пусть я многого о тебе не знаю, но ты не сомневаешься во мне. В том, что я такой, каким ты видишь меня. Тревожные, страшные мысли, непонятно откуда появившиеся в моей голове, тают, но неприятное, горькое «послевкусие» остается. Его сменяют воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. Чужих руках, прохладном ветре и траве в ночной росе…  
Я всегда хотел твоей открытости, Соби, но теперь сомневаюсь, имею ли я право требовать ее. Встряхнув головой, я выбираюсь из постели и бесшумно исчезаю за дверью, ведущей в кухню. Я собираюсь приготовить тебе завтрак. Мне сейчас очень важно сделать что-нибудь для тебя.

Тофу, рис и омлет – все, на что хватает моих кулинарных навыков, я успеваю соорудить еще до твоего пробуждения. Всякие европейские штучки вроде того же слоеного пирога, и сложные национальные блюда – это целиком и полностью твоя территория. Ты на редкость вкусно готовишь, Соби. Когда-то давно Сэймей хотел шутки ради состряпать пиццу, но то, что в конце концов у него получилось, мы так и не решились попробовать. Забавно… с ним ни разу не было скучно или грустно, а вот от таких простых, бытовых вещей как готовка он всегда был далек, и моя полная косорукость в кулинарии – это, наверно, в него. Интересно, готовил ли ты когда-нибудь для Сэймея, Соби? Помню, мы с ним ели даже подгорелую карамельную тягучку, изобретая которую я спалил кастрюлю, да и среди маминой стряпни у него не было нелюбимых блюд. Уж от твоих-то кулинарных изысков он был бы в полном восторге!  
Ты объявляешься на пороге, когда я уже накрываю на стол. Шесть десять. Вот, значит, во сколько ты встаешь. Что ж, теперь придется раньше ложиться, чтобы успевать что-то приготовить к этому времени.  
\- Рицка… почему ты не спишь? – спрашиваешь ты обеспокоенно. И это благодарность, Соби? Ну, спасибо!  
\- Выспался. – Бурчу я недовольно, но тут же одергиваю себя. Нет, так не пойдет. Если мы с самого утра испортим друг другу настроение, то ничего путного из попыток расшевелить тебя не выйдет. – Давай завтракать, Соби!  
Ты осторожно отвечаешь на мою хорошо знакомую учителям улыбку и присаживаешься за стол. Обмануть тебя таким трюком, конечно, не выйдет, но хотя бы попытаться повернуть беседу в какое-нибудь безобидное «погодно-газетное» русло стоит попробовать. Неожиданно вспоминаю заинтересовавший меня недавно вопрос и не могу удержаться.  
\- Соби, - ты слегка приподнимаешь брови, давая понять, что слушаешь меня. – Скажи, а что ты готовил для Сэймея?  
Я увлеченно расправляюсь с омлетом в ожидании твоего ответа, когда замечаю, что ты, только что довольно бодро жевавший, останавливаешься, и выражение твоего лица неуловимым образом меняется.  
\- Уже… не помню, Рицка, - справляясь с хрипотцой, произносишь ты.  
Я смотрю на тебя, не отводя взгляда. Не верю. Ты держишь в голове такие вещи, что мне иногда кажется, будто нет на свете того, чего бы ты не знал или не помнил. Соби, ну что тебе стоит! Ты же готовил для Сэймея, разве нет?  
Я жду твоего ответа, но ты молчишь. Смотришь в свою тарелку и не поднимаешь глаз.  
\- Как тебе спалось, Рицка? – со слабой, не твоей улыбкой спрашиваешь вполголоса.  
\- Что ему нравилось больше всего? – пропускаю твой вопрос мимо ушей. Чего еще я не знаю, Соби? Многого, ведь так?  
\- У тебя хорошо вышел завтрак, Рицка.  
Не пройдет, и не надейся. Может, ты и заклинатель, Соби, но некоторые слова все так же неподвластны тебе и заставляют терять обычную невозмутимость. Таких слов всего два, и я хорошо выучил их. Это «Рицу» и «Сэймей».  
\- Ты ведь готовил для Сэймея? – спрашиваю негромко, и ты впервые отвечаешь.  
\- Конечно, Рицка. – Глухо, едва слышно.  
\- Я… просто… очень скучаю по нему, Соби, - признаюсь негромко. Ты напрягаешься всем телом. Прикрываешь глаза – всего на секунду, или мне просто кажется… - Ты мог бы… рассказать? Пожалуйста…  
Секундная тишина кажется вечностью. Не молчи, Соби. Лучше просто скажи «нет», но не тяни с этим.  
\- Если Рицка хочет. – Отвечаешь ты приглушенно, и я удерживаюсь от желания облегченно вздохнуть. Я не хочу тебе надоедать. Ты не любишь расспросы, Соби, я знаю. Но у кого я еще могу спросить, если не у тебя?  
\- Так что он любил больше всего? – подаюсь вперед от любопытства. Сэймей никогда не рассказывал о вас. Ты и сам почти не говоришь. Вся информация о Школе доступна только ее членам, да и любая Пара не стремится выносить на свет подробности своих отношений.  
\- Таких блюд не было. – Слабо улыбаясь, отвечаешь ты. Чувствую, как ушки сами собой разочарованно никнут. Как же так?...  
\- Но ведь что-то он ел чаще… - не успокаиваюсь я, и ты смотришь на меня, не говоря ни слова; смотришь – и мне хочется знать, сейчас и не секундой позже, что значит эта грустная, терпкая улыбка на твоих губах. И этот осадок усталости и разочарования во взгляде.  
\- Ты не понял, Рицка, - мягко, словно вынырнув из своих прежних мыслей, проговариваешь ты. – Сэймей никогда не ел того, что я готовил.  
\- Почему?… - спрашиваю ошарашено, и на хвосте топорщится шерсть. – Ему не нравилось? Не верю!  
\- Он не желал пробовать. Сэймей… предпочитал есть в других местах. – С все той же вежливой, усталой улыбкой поясняешь ты.  
\- Значит, вы ходили куда-то? – оживляюсь я.  
\- Сэймей иногда обедал с… друзьями. – Отвечаешь ты с заминкой, но я не успеваю уследить за твоим выражением лица. Отчего-то вдруг вспоминаются наши посиделки с Юйко и Яёем.  
\- Вам, наверно, было весело, - бормочу я.  
\- Сэймею всегда было весело в его компании. – Спокойно отзываешься ты, и я поднимаю глаза.  
\- Ты не ходил с ним? – Соби, это правда? Вы даже и не ели вместе?  
\- Нет. – Мягко говоришь ты.  
\- Почему? – я недоуменно пялюсь на тебя. От меня ты ни на шаг не отступаешь… Как же ты тогда оставлял свою Жертву?  
Ты не отвечаешь. Молча смотришь на меня, а затем отводишь взгляд. В памяти вдруг всплывают слова Нулей из нашего давнего, неприятного разговора. «Агацума был просто сам не свой. Глухим нужно быть, чтобы не слышать, как у тебя за спиной, не скрывая, смеются. Только он все равно Жертве ничего возразить не смог бы. «Воспитание»… хорошее». Поэтому, Соби? Сэймей не брал тебя с собой? Он… запрещал ходить с ним?

\- Если это все, мне нужно работать, Рицка. – Ты поднимаешься из-за стола, и меня хватает лишь на то, чтобы рассеянно кивнуть. – Спасибо за завтрак. Было очень вкусно.  
Дверь за тобой закрывается, и я едва удерживаюсь от желания что-нибудь расколотить. Дернул меня черт ляпнуть такую глупость! Просто подумалось… вы ведь должны были хоть в чем-то соприкасаться… хоть как-то ладить. Глупо, конечно. После слов Нулей можно было догадаться, что все у вас было совсем «никак».  
Убираю со стола и мою посуду. За стеной слышны твои шаги. Ты ставишь холст на мольберт и готовишь необходимые принадлежности. Не знаю, Соби… Все это время – проведенное тобой за работой, украденное у нас с тобой – все это время мне кажется, что ты постоянно находишься в ожидании чего-то, и это подвешенное состояние: недосказанность, слабые блеклые улыбки, непонятные долгие, рассредоточенные взгляды… все это преддверие чего-то, что я чувствую кожей, но не могу объяснить. Чего-то плохого, гнетущего и неизбежного. Я не знаю, с кем это должно произойти: с тобой или со мной; мы оба уже давно перестали ощущать разделяющую эти понятия грань. Одно бесспорно: затянувшееся ожидание болезненно для тебя, а значит, и мне не стоит сбрасывать его со счетов. Но как мне узнать, в чем дело, если ты все равно ничего не расскажешь – мягко улыбнешься и отыщешь удобную отговорку, чтобы увести разговор от нежелательной темы? Конечно, есть человек, который знает ответы на все вопросы, любым образом касающиеся тебя,… но я никогда в жизни не стану набирать этот номер добровольно. Рассчитывать на свои силы тоже не приходится: в разгадывании твоих тайн я по-прежнему полный ноль, Соби… Как же тогда?…  
Нежданная подсказка всплывает в голове сама собой. «Полный ноль». Нули, Нацуо и Йоджи, вот кто мне нужен! Вылетая в прихожую, я поспешно обуваюсь и набрасываю на плечи ветровку.  
Если кто-то и понимает тебя не хуже, чем Рицу Минами, Соби, то только двое этих сумасшедших.

Через порог нашей старой квартиры меня буквально втаскивают. Открывший дверь раздраженный Йоджи, едва рассмотрев посетителя, тут же хватает меня за шиворот и вволакивает в прихожую, довольно хмыкая что-то вроде «то, что надо!» С запозданием сообразив, что в очередной раз влип в какую-то аферу, я опасливо оглядываюсь, попутно пытаясь что-нибудь услышать. Недолгая тишина сменяется отчетливо различимой возней, а она, в свою очередь, - громким звукорядом.  
\- Помогите! Помогите кто-нибудь! Здесь совершается преступление!! – Надрывается неожиданно громкий, знакомый голос, изредка перекрываемый руганью Нацуо. Изумленно замираю. Яёй?? С ним-то они что делают?!  
\- Вы вроде бы «сотрудничали» с Кио, - ошарашено начинаю я, и Йоджи, с почти осязаемым удовольствием вслушивающийся в вопли за дверью, плотоядно улыбается.  
\- Уже неактуально. – Заявляет Жертва-Нуль, и я непроизвольно передергиваю плечами, представляя себе незавидную участь Кайдо. Йоджи милостиво поясняет: - Его нытье об Агацуме нас достало. Мы решили побыстрее сделать его счастливым, чтобы больше не трепал нервы.  
\- А Яёй тут причем? – не улавливая сути задумки, интересуюсь я. Йоджи ухмыляется шире, хитро глядя на меня.  
\- Так, нужен по мелочи. Одна из частей плана.  
Бесшумно приоткрыв дверь в гостиную, Нуль подзывает меня, приглашая взглянуть. Я соглашаюсь, желая хоть как-то разобраться в происходящем, но увиденная в узкую щель картинка окончательно сбивает меня с толку: всполошенный Кайдо, кажется только что выскочивший из своей комнаты, изумленно пялится на непонятное русо-блондинистое существо в круглых очках, судорожно вырывающееся из рук Нацуо. Боец-Нуль прочно зажимает рот добычи рукой и плотоядно щерится.  
\- Самое время передумать, Кайдо, - продолжает начатый раньше диалог Нацуо, но Кио, судя по всему, сейчас не способен на адекватный ответ. В полной прострации он таращится на худенькое существо в узких брюках и белой, уже выпущенной стараниями Нуля наружу рубашке, окончательно растеряв всю свою обычную развязно-утомляющую шумность.  
\- Ты только взгляни, - хищно нашептывает Нацуо, задирая полы белой рубашки рукой и скользя по худому тельцу. – Он такой юный, невинный. Даже не целовался еще ни разу…  
Замираю, присматриваюсь внимательнее… и сжимаю от злости зубы. Что это еще за идиотский косплей?!! Какого черта они вырядили Яёя в Соби??  
\- Посмотри. У него настоящие ушки, - не унимается Нацуо, оттягивая свободной рукой ушко с выкрашенной в светлый цвет шерсткой. – Не то что у этого развратного Аояги.  
Сатанею окончательно. Ухватив Йоджи за футболку, припечатываю его к стене.  
\- Какого черта? – Разозлено рычу вполголоса, и Жертва-Нуль довольно щерится.  
\- Не отвлекайся, Нелюбимый. Все пропустишь.  
Мельком гляжу на разворачивающийся в гостиной спектакль.  
\- Он и курить-то еще не умеет, - продолжает свою рекламную кампанию Нуль-Боец, медленно гладя под рубашкой зажатого, покрасневшего, предельно смущенного Яёя. – Ты всему его научишь сам, Кайдо. Но если не поспешишь, его настигнет судьба Агацумы. Хорошенько подумай. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы этот маньяк Аояги развратил и его?  
Я разозлено сжимаю пальцы в кулак, и Жертва-Нуль, неизвестно как сумевшая вывернуться из моего захвата, шипит в ухо «твой выход, Нелюбимый», толкая меня прямиком в приоткрытую дверь, а Нацуо наконец-то отпускает несчастного Яёя, и тот инстинктивно устремляется к распахнутой двери, летя прямиком мне навстречу.  
\- НЕТ! – Раздается в установившейся тишине неожиданно решительный голос Кио, и Яёй замирает в нескольких шагах от меня. Грозно сверкающий стразами в ушах, Кайдо делается похожим на невиданное гневливое лесное божество, а я отчего-то вспоминаю росу на зеленых листьях ветвистого паркового дерева, непроизвольно вспыхивая и поспешно переводя взгляд на Яёя. Раскрасневшись от возмущения, Кио молниеносно подхватывает Яёя на руки и тут же исчезает за дверью своей комнаты, напоследок выкрикивая из узкой щели «Яёй-тян – мой!» и защелкивая замок. Нацуо, изначально видимо планировавший повыть или порычать, скромно ограничивается зловещим скрипучим смехом и фразой «Успей до того, как Аояги высадит дверь!», острастки ради несильно приложившись пару раз плечом к двери под неуемный хохот Йоджи. Из-за стены слышится судорожное «Я защищу Яёй-тяна!» и Нацуо, удовлетворенный, оставляет дверь в покое, что, по-видимому, должно символизировать мое торопливое позорное бегство.  
Не давая возможности возмутиться, Нули поспешно утаскивают меня на кухню и плотно закрывают за собой дверь. Устроившись по-турецки на одном из многочисленных стульев, Йоджи благодушно скалится:  
\- Ну, Нелюбимый. Выкладывай.

Мой краткий сбивчивый рассказ о гнетущих меня проблемах, как и полагалось, в чутких и трепетных сердцах Нулей находит живейший отклик.  
\- Он не хочет твои ушки?? – С драматичным надрывом переспрашивает Нацуо, причем настолько громогласно, что, похоже, теперь о моих проблемах знает уже весь дом. Невольно заливаюсь краской, но Нацуо до моего смущения нет никакого дела. Нуль-Боец уже в ударе и теперь умолкать не собирается. – Да он после этого последний …  
Узнать полностью мнение Нацуо не удается. Поток возмущений обрывает Йоджи – вопросом.  
\- Но ты же пытался дать ему понять, что тебе не все равно, насколько вы близки? – На удивление деликатно интересуется Жертва-Ноль, и я смелею.  
\- Естественно, я намекал. – Бормочу обиженно. Йоджи кивает, словно только что услышал подтверждение своим мыслям.  
\- То-то и оно. – Хмыкает Нуль, и я настороженно смотрю на него.  
\- Что в этом такого? Вы сами уже без ушек! А Соби старше… он…  
Запинаюсь на середине фразы, и Йоджи с любопытством смотрит на меня. Дело… не в Соби,… ведь так?  
\- Аояги… - возвращая меня к реальности, интересуется Жертва-Нуль. – Тебе ведь хватило мозгов не закутить на стороне после того, как он тебя в первый раз отшил?  
Закусываю губу, густо краснея. Я не думал об этом. Я просто был зол!  
Йоджи качает головой, с удивленной полуулыбкой глядя на меня.  
\- Ты хоть в курсе, что сила Связи – лакмусовая бумажка для измен, Нелюбимый? Ты понимаешь, что в связанной Паре вычислить изменщика – проще простого?  
Я нервно сглатываю, впиваясь пальцами в края табуретки.  
\- Тот, кто неожиданно ослабляет связь и блокирует свои ощущения для другого – первый на очереди в «мартовские коты». – Ехидно щерится Нацуо, дергая меня за ушко. – Может, ты не Loveless, Аояги? Может, ты – Brainless?  
Я зло отталкиваю его руку, но Нуль-Боец лишь довольно хмыкает. Йоджи смотрит на меня, не понимая, как я могу не улавливать чего-то настолько очевидного для него, и я неожиданно холодею. Получается… Соби все знает?  
\- Если ты и раньше закрывался от него, то тебе повезло, Нелюбимый, - вполголоса отвечает на мой немой вопрос Йоджи. – Но если ты такие фокусы выбрасываешь впервые, то лишь полный идиот не догадается, в чем дело.  
\- В остальном хоть без аномалий? – Спрашивает Нацуо, и я поднимаю глаза, непонимающе глядя на него. – Вел себя стандартно, как всегда?  
Отворачиваюсь. «Стандартно», как же. Это чертово тающее морожено, завтрак… Совсем как всегда!  
\- Н-да, Аояги… - тянет Йоджи неодобрительно.  
\- Клиника, - кратко обобщает Нацуо. – Так что ты там говорил? «Не хочет ушки», да?  
Раздраженно подхватываюсь со стула, спеша к двери. Я идиот. Понял уже. Теперь и Нули это знают… И какого только черта я сюда поперся?  
\- Стой! – Останавливает меня у порога Жертва-Нуль, и я нехотя замираю.  
\- Я сделаю чай, - как бы между делом бросает Нацуо, и Йоджи кивает мне, поднимаясь и указывая взглядом на дверь.  
\- Пойдем.  
Что-то подсказывает мне, что я знаю, куда мы направляемся.

В ванной по сравнению с кухней довольно прохладно, и я мгновенно покрываюсь гусиной кожей, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу на холодном кафельном полу. Йоджи сбрасывает с себя одежду, включает горячую воду, запихивает меня под душ и присоединяется сам. После одного из визитов к Нулям такие совместные купания меня уже не смущают.  
\- Значит, у тебя появился кто-то кроме Соби, Нелюбимый? – Заинтересованно хмыкает Йоджи, намыливая мне спину. – Какого возраста? Твой ровесник?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Причем тут вообще возраст? Отрицательно качаю головой.  
\- Его.  
\- А внешне? Похож на Соби? – Не унимается Жертва-Нуль. Откуда только берется это его любопытство?  
\- Немного.  
Йоджи благодушно усмехается.  
\- Ну-у, Нелюбимый, это хорошо! Значит, проблема не в тебе!  
Окончательно запутываюсь во всех этих поучениях и расспросах. Минуту назад они выставили меня полным идиотом, а теперь Нуль говорит, что проблема не во мне? Я свихнусь, когда начну их понимать.  
\- Ты нашел какого-то типа, похожего на Агацуму. – Поясняет милостиво Йоджи. – Значит, твой Боец тебя устраивает. Тебе не нравится лишь то, как он поступает. Другими словами, ты не изменяешь ему. Успеваешь, Нелюбимый?  
Раздраженно трясу головой, поднимая фонтан брызг. Ни черта я не успеваю! Что значит «не изменяю», если я знаю, что изменяю?!  
\- Ты ведь думаешь об Агацуме, когда ты со своим любовником?  
\- Он мне не любовник! – Обрываю я зло, но осекаюсь. Если Кано мне не любовник, то кто тогда? – Да,… бывает…  
\- Этот тип для тебя – второй Соби. – Продолжает Йоджи. - Уверен, ты о нем почти ничего не знаешь, потому что тебя не интересует его прошлое и настоящее. Он похож на Агацуму и действует так, как тебе хочется. И ни для чего больше он не нужен. Теперь улавливаешь?  
Неуверенно киваю. Вроде бы да. Кано действительно не интересует меня иначе как «двойник» Соби. А ночью, в темноте, на его месте очень удобно представлять другого, похожего внешне человека…  
\- Поэтому в том, что ты до сих пор с ушами, не твоя вина. Искать проблему нужно в другом месте.  
Йоджи смывает с нас обоих пену и выключает воду.  
\- Не сбрасывай этого похожего типа со счетов, Аояги. Узнаешь, в чем разгадка, получишь конфетку!  
Мельком смотрю на Йоджи, накидывая большое махровое полотенце на плечи. Жертва-Нуль улыбается мне, озорно подмигивая, и я задумываюсь над его словами, стирая с плеч и груди капли воды. Кано – ключ к разгадке, Йоджи прямо намекнул мне. Если я пойму, причем здесь он, я смогу разобраться с твоей тайной, Соби.  
\- Эй, Нелюбимый! Телефон! – Кричит из-за двери Нацуо, и я торопливо закутываюсь в полотенце. Похоже, долго ждать очередного приглашения Киёши не придется. Выхватывая из рук Нуля мобильный, я открываю еще одно сообщение.

Этим вечером в «Космодоке» ощутимо многолюднее, чем обычно. За одним из столиков расположилась привлекательная девушка в темных очках, примерно ровесница Кацуко-сэнсей. Чуть поодаль от нее – двое молодых людей: один с огненно-рыжей шевелюрой, второй – с выкрашенными черно-белой забавной «зеброй» волосами. В стороне, отдельно от прочей публики, горделиво восседает средних лет женщина, скорее всего китаянка, в одеждах из карминового магнула с золотистыми драконами. Гротескных бесполых существ сегодня нет, зато их жертва, мужчина тридцати с лишним лет с внимательным, оценивающим взглядом, занимает свое прежнее место. Усевшись за стойкой напротив вечно жизнерадостной Мико, я нетерпеливо кошусь в сторону незаметного в темноте зала дверного проема, ведущего в маленький коридор. Если мне повезет, я разберусь в происходящем сегодня же, и этот визит в «Космодок» станет последним. Остается лишь дождаться Кано.  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? – Отвлекает меня от размышлений жизнерадостный голос барменши, и я рассеянно оборачиваюсь. Не дожидаясь моего ответа, Мико наливает в высокий стакан персиковый сок и пододвигает его ко мне, улыбаясь. – Держи, малыш!  
До того, как в зале появляется Киёши, Мико успевает сообщить мне, что подыскала новую работу и со следующей недели оставляет это место. Мне отчего-то становится грустно. Хотя я и не планировал еще раз появляться в «Космодоке», мысль о том, что, заглянув сюда когда-нибудь, я не увижу ее, огорчает.  
Напряженный, тяжелый взгляд Кано заставляет меня соскочить со стула - скорее по привычке, чем осознанно. Рука Киёши опускается на плечо, и я не успеваю что-либо возразить – в считанные секунды оказываюсь вместе с ним у самого выхода. Странно… В этот раз я замечаю: до того момента, пока мы с Кано не остаемся наедине, я не чувствую его притяжения. Есть опасение, немного азарта, волнения… но того ощущения, от которого кружит голову, нет. Наверное, Йоджи был прав: Кано важен мне только как твой «двойник», Соби. Иначе, почему меня влечет к нему только лишь когда я не вижу его жестких, властных черт лица? Может, в этом и есть секрет?  
Забывший о том, что хотел всего лишь объясниться с Киёши, я не замечаю, как оказываюсь в узком неосвещенном проулке вдалеке от «Космодока». Фонарь, который должен освещать подъезд к зданию, разбит, и в темноте я почти ничего не вижу, ориентируясь лишь по звуку шагов Кано. Сейчас, когда Киёши не удерживает меня, я без труда могу замедлить шаг и скрыться в одном из ближайших переулков, никогда больше не показываясь ему на глаза, но непонятное чувство мешает поступить так. Что-то подсказывает мне, что именно сегодня я смогу отыскать необходимую разгадку, тот самый ключ, о котором говорил Йоджи. Осторожно ступая в темноте, я все же наталкиваюсь на что-то большое. Прохладный металл холодит ладони, и сердце невольно пропускает удар. Машина Кано?... Зачем?... Он хочет, чтобы я куда-то поехал с ним?... Незаметно делаю шаг назад, но сильные руки тут же обвивают меня, не давая сбежать. Мне становится страшно. Для чего ему понадобилось увозить меня, ясно, как белый день – в ушах звенит участливое предупреждение Мико… Вот только ускользнуть бы раньше, а теперь… Теперь вернуться бы живым из этой поездки!  
Я глубоко вдыхаю, но не успеваю закричать. Губы Кано впиваются в мои так властно и настойчиво, что мне боязно отталкивать его. Если бы можно было позвать на помощь,… но в таком глухом переулке вряд ли кто-то меня услышит… Когда я почти сдаюсь, Киёши внезапно ослабляет хватку, давая мне отдышаться. Голова кружится. Во всем теле слабость, а Кано зачем-то целует меня в висок, в переносицу, легко касается скул, спускается к шее… Сопротивляться не хватает сил, и я чувствую, как меня подхватывают на руки, а затем укладывают на заднее сиденье. Вопреки ожиданиям, Кано присоединяется ко мне, захлопывая за собой дверцу. Решил никуда не ехать. Устроить все тут. В салоне пахнет чем-то неуловимо знакомым, и я закрываю глаза, пытаясь справиться с головокружением, вызванным этим сладковатым запахом. Женские духи. Мысль, странная, неправильная, о том, что Кано был здесь с девушкой, почему-то возбуждает, и я пронизываю пальцами его длинные волосы, несильно сжимая их в кулак. Все равно не сбегу. Значит, пусть будет хотя бы так.  
Руки Киёши забираются под майку, скользят по бокам к животу, расстегивают пуговицу джинсов. Растрепавшиеся пряди едва ощутимо щекочут кожу. Кано стягивает с меня все вплоть до белья, и теперь мне становится страшно по-настоящему. Я вцепляюсь пальцами в лацканы его куртки, пытаясь отстраниться; представив, как появлюсь утром дома и покажусь тебе на глаза... Без ушек. Соби… Я хочу позвать тебя… но боюсь. Ведь нельзя… нельзя чтобы ты знал…  
Отчетливый стук каблучков, раздающийся поблизости, заставляет меня замереть на выдохе. Наверное, это чье-то случайное появление и есть мой шанс позвать на помощь, но грудь спирает от нехватки воздуха, когда звук шагов, вместо того, чтобы отдалиться, приближается к нам, доносясь все четче. От неожиданно настигшего понимания темнеет в глазах. Это машина… она ведь…принадлежит не Кано… да?...  
Я вжимаюсь в сиденье, до боли в пальцах впиваясь в ладони удерживающего меня Киёши, когда раздается едва различимый щелчок замка. Хозяйка машины садиться за руль, включает радио, и я чувствую, как от напряжения влажнеют ладони. Внутри что-то обрывается; я не слышу даже привычного шума в ушах, когда до меня доходит, откуда я знаю запах этих духов. Салон заполняет мягкая саксофонная мелодия, и владелица авто принимается довольно мурлыкать ей в унисон. Боги… только не Кацуко-сэнсей… мало мне без этого неприятностей!...  
Машина трогается, и мне становится нехорошо от одной мысли, что Кацуко-сэнсей в любой момент может обернуться или просто захотеть положить что-нибудь на заднее сиденье. И отчего мне так «везет» в последнее время? Шинономе-сэнсей,… с ней все еще куда ни шло… Она всегда немного растерянная. Даже если бы и заметила меня тогда, в парке, то, скорее всего, просто не узнала бы. С Кацуко-сэнсей так не выйдет… Вот же черт! И угораздило же меня!  
Кано, все это время подозрительно бездействовавший, бесшумно подхватывает меня за бока и тянет вверх, к себе. Он, как и ты, Соби, тот еще баобаб. Едва упаковался на заднее сидение, и то, согнувшись крючком. Перетягиванию себя ближе к дверце я не препятствую. Так я, хотя бы, оказываюсь за водительским креслом. О том, что у Киёши могут быть какие-то свои причины подтаскивать меня к себе, я забываю подумать. И зря. Губы Кано касаются моего живота, и я понимаю, что все эти перемещения он затеял совсем не для конспирации. Судорожно ухватываюсь за его длинные космы, когда он спускается еще ниже. Ненормальный … Мы же не одни тут! Какого черта он делает?!  
Где-то под ногой оказывается защелка для ремня безопасности, и я упираюсь в нее, поджимая пальцы от пронизывающего все тело напряжения, а спина взмокает от соприкосновения с гладким кожаным чехлом. Жарко… Я подпираю плечами дверцу, не выпуская из пальцев длинные пряди Кано. Если вылечу случайно на повороте, так хоть вместе с этим придурком, - чтоб не было обидно.  
В саксофонную импровизацию неожиданно вклинивается знакомый сигнал мобильного, и у меня почти останавливается сердце. Кацуко-сэнсей делает тише радио, прислушиваясь, а у меня в висках стучит кровь. Соби… Ляпнул же я тогда… «Мобильная надежнее». Сэнсей шарит рукой по соседнему сиденью, пытаясь отыскать телефон, а я неожиданно ощущаю влажное прикосновение к коже там, внизу. Так сильно… ярко… … Разве… так…  
Сквозь плотную пелену доносится голос Кацуко-сэнсей, болтающей с кем-то по телефону, и саксофонной музыки,… и пульсации крови в висках, и ритма, заданного Кано… Я мимолетно вспоминаю, что вчера отключил звук в своем мобильном, а у Кацуко-сэнсей такой же сигнал, как у меня на твоих звонках… Движения Кано… влажные… жаркие… Я рывком хватаю Киёши за ворот куртки, оттягивая от себя. Идиот… Кано, остановись… я же… не могу больше!...Сейчас… а-аа…  
Киёши протягивает ладонь, чтобы зажать мне рот, но я, не дожидаясь этого, прикусываю его руку, силясь не закричать. Кано ускоряется, и перед глазами плывут круги. Нечем дышать. Достигнув точки невозврата, я обессилено разжимаю руки, отпуская его волосы; чувствую металлический привкус крови во рту и постепенно проваливаюсь куда-то в кромешную тьму.  
Домой я пытаюсь проскользнуть незаметно, но скрипение входной двери выдает с головой мое появление. Ты выглядываешь из спальни, вытирая от краски руки и устало улыбаясь мне. Закончил последнюю работу. Рассеянный, я едва не растягиваюсь на полу в прихожей, пытаясь разуться. Соби… не мог ты дорисовать все это тремя днями раньше? Или … это я не мог подождать?…  
Ты намереваешься отнести меня в спальню и уложить спать, но я кое-как выныриваю из твоих объятий, спеша в ванную. Пусть Кано и привел меня в порядок, прежде чем исчезнуть, оставив в машине, но я все равно весь взмокший и майка липнет к телу. Пока не помоюсь, не усну. К тому же, мне очень не хочется, чтобы ты унюхал этот запах…  
Вынырнув из душа, вспоминаю, что не взял пижаму. Запихиваю одежду в корзину для грязного белья и осторожно выглядываю из ванной. Добраться бы до спальни в темноте, чтобы ты не видел всех этих отметин авторства Кано, и уснуть…  
Не включая в комнате свет, я прокрадываюсь к кровати и забираюсь под одеяло.  
\- Рицка…  
От неожиданности чуть не подскакиваю. Соби! Ну зачем так пугать?!  
\- Да?...  
Твое молчание затягивается, и я нервно сглатываю. Что?...Что такого я упустил?… Ведь … никто нас не видел… Или Йоджи прав… ты действительно все знаешь?...  
\- Спокойной ночи, - ты мягко целуешь меня в макушку, и я едва удерживаюсь от желания вздохнуть с облегчением.  
\- Спокойной, Соби.  
Повернувшись на бок, я пытаюсь устроиться поудобней, надеясь, что этой ночью мне ничего не приснится.

Глаза я открываю, когда солнце уже перебралось на южную сторону и не заглядывает в наше окно. На часах, наверно, почти полдень. Нехотя сползаю с кровати, одеваюсь и вспоминаю об оставленной вчера в ванной одежде. Решив, что позавтракаю позже, я спешу хотя бы на скорую руку выстирать «вещдоки».  
В корзине с бельем кроме моих вещей обнаруживается твоя рубашка. Откладываю ее в сторону. Когда хочешь, ты аккуратист. На ткани – ни пятнышка. Если бы я весь день рисовал, точно был бы в краске с головы до ног. А вот линяешь ты очень сильно. Только успел положить свою рубашку, а моя одежда уже вся в твоих волосах. Это у тебя от работы линька, Соби. Меньше нужно рисовать и чаще бывать на свежем воздухе.  
Разобравшись со стиркой, отправляюсь в кухню. Тебя там, на удивление, не оказывается, зато завтрак исправно дожидается меня на столе. Включаю маленький телевизор, недавно принесенный из нашей старой квартиры, и усаживаюсь за стол. Жалко, что ты куда-то сбежал. Салат вышел очень вкусным, и мне хочется, чтобы ты поел со мной. Переключаюсь на другой канал и попадаю на прогноз погоды. Обещают дождь, похолодание и что-то там еще. Я жую салат, слушая краем уха.  
«Утренняя сводка новостей, - объявляет ведущая, и я хочу переключиться на что-нибудь другое, но внезапно замираю, узнав место, мелькнувшее в кадре. Это же… буквально за углом «Космодока»! – По данным полиции, вчера вечером около десяти часов было совершено покушение на Камато Ясуо, одного из членов окинавского банд-формирования. Пострадавший был госпитализирован и сейчас находится в тяжелом состоянии. Основным подозреваемым в этом деле полиция склонна считать Киёши Кано, участника противостоящего Камато формирования. На данный момент группировка Киёши контролирует практически…»  
Есть уже не хочется. Аппетит пропадает сам собой. Я отставляю тарелку с салатом в сторону и поспешно выключаю телевизор. Нападение на Камато… Хотя я и знаю, чем мы с Кано вчера занимались около десяти вечера, и не подозреваю его, мне все равно становится не по себе. Если дело примет дурной оборот, а так, я уверен, и будет… я окажусь единственным свидетелем для Кано, чем-то вроде алиби… И тогда ты обязательно все узнаешь, Соби… Все всё узнают…  
Где-то за стеной слышатся шаги. Ты в гостиной. Я собираюсь с духом и направляюсь к двери. Наверно, лучше сейчас… Самому. Если ты получишь эту информацию из третьих рук, будет только хуже…  
\- Рицка… - ты выглядишь напряженным, но при виде меня стараешься улыбаться. Выходит как-то устало… измученно.  
\- Соби,… - я пытаюсь заставить себя смотреть тебе в глаза, но не могу. Тяжело… Словно все тело разом стало свинцовым. – Я… должен тебе сказать кое-что…  
Ты каменеешь лицом, замираешь, делаешься похожим на высеченное из цельного куска мрамора изваяние. Я не знаю как продолжить… Если заговорю сейчас, выйдет бессвязно… Соби… я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что ввязался в это… Но как мне сказать, чтобы ты это понял?  
\- Я…  
Стук в дверь раздается в образовавшейся тишине неожиданно громко. Я едва не вздыхаю с облегчением. – Пойду открою…  
Наверно, я никогда еще не был так рад чужому визиту. Кио, Юйко с Яёем, даже твой сэнсей… кто угодно. Я обязан этому гостю за то, что он дал мне возможность собраться с мыслями…  
Повернув ручку, я распахиваю дверь. Внутри что-то обрывается, и горло внезапно пересыхает, когда я поднимаю глаза, глядя на визитера.  
\- Здравствуй, малыш. – Без тени привычной, насмешливой улыбки произносит Киёши Кано. Я слышу, как за моей спиной почти бесшумно закрывается дверь гостиной.  
Больше всего в этот момент мне хочется проснуться.

То, зачем пришел Кано, понятно без лишних пояснений. Он – основной подозреваемый, я – единственный свидетель. Я все так же стою лицом к Киёши, боясь обернуться. Знаю, что если напорюсь на твой холодный взгляд, уже ничего не смогу сказать. Ты молчишь, ожидая.  
\- Соби, - коротко приветствует тебя Кано, и сердце пропускает удар от одного этого слова. Невозможно. Вы … знакомы, Соби? Но как…  
\- Мы договаривались о другом месте и времени. – Нейтрально отзываешься ты, но я слышу в твоем голосе холод. Ты всегда говоришь так, когда кто-то нарушает твои планы.  
\- Я пришел не к тебе, - разъясняет Киёши и присаживается на корточки передо мной. Я чувствую, как покрываюсь гусиной кожей. Руки становятся холодными. Если Кано… скажет сейчас что-то такое… я не буду знать, что делать, как объяснить тебе…  
Взяв меня за подбородок, Киёши заглядывает мне в глаза. Ты раньше никому не разрешил бы так делать. Почему ты не одернешь его, Соби? Не скажешь ему убрать руки?...  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы малыш кое-что вспомнил из вчерашнего вечера.  
Я застываю, чувствуя спиной, что ты смотришь на нас. Зябко. Неуютно. Непроизвольно вздрагиваю, нанизанный на оба ваших взгляда.  
\- Припомни, малыш, кого вчера не было в «Космодоке» среди посетителей. Я буду очень признателен тебе.  
Я судорожно сглатываю.  
\- Все… были. Вчера… было многолюдно.  
Кано внимательно следит за моим выражением лица.  
\- Ты сможешь перечислить?  
Неуверенно киваю. Что угодно, лишь бы эта экзекуция побыстрей закончилась.  
\- Братья Окада, - начинаю я, и Кано едва заметно кивает. – Господин Огава… Девушка в солнечных очках… в белом костюме.  
\- Наоми Райз, - негромко комментирует Киёши, - ЦРУ.  
\- Женщина в красном кимоно… с драконами…  
\- Ван Хай Ли. Глава «Китайских Хризантем».  
\- Двое парней… рыжий и…  
\- «Шестерки» Камато, дальше…  
\- Все…  
Кано выжимает из себя благодарную улыбку, глядя куда-то сквозь меня. Видимо, он подозревает кого-то из вчерашних посетителей «Космодока» и хочет выяснить, кому была выгодна смерть Ясуо. Киёши мимолетно касается моей щеки, и я вздрагиваю, встревожено закусывая губу. Неодобрительный взгляд Кано тут же устремляется к тебе.  
\- Он не знает?  
Я замираю, весь обращаясь в слух. Соби?... Чего я не знаю?...  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Кано направляется к выходу. Я с опасением жду момента, когда дверь за ним закроется, и мы останемся наедине.  
\- Сегодня, как договаривались, - напоминает Киёши и исчезает, а я, наконец, нахожу силы посмотреть на тебя. Ты внимательно наблюдаешь за каждым моим жестом.  
\- Соби…  
\- Да, Рицка, - отзываешься спокойно. Словно ты не присутствовал здесь минуту назад.  
\- Откуда… ты знаешь Кано? – Спрашиваю тихо, не выдерживая и отводя взгляд.  
\- Мы вместе учимся. – Отвечаешь ты. – Кано – мой одногруппник, Рицка.  
Кано… одногруппник? Мысли путаются в голове… Я пытаюсь представить себе Киёши студентом твоей группы, и у меня не выходит. Но… как?... Он… тоже рисует? Кано – рисует??  
\- Он не успел закрыть некоторые задолженности к сроку и попросил меня помочь. – Отвечаешь ты на не заданный мной вопрос. Значит… все те картины… это ты рисовал для Кано?  
\- Рицка…  
Я вырываюсь из своих мыслей. Твой взгляд усталый, спокойный… Когда ты так смотришь, мне почему-то хочется плакать…  
\- А ты?  
\- Что? – вздрагиваю от неожиданности.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь Кано?  
Я закусываю губу. На глаза сами собой наворачиваются слезы. Черт… Ненавижу плакать! Как… девчонка какая-то!… Ты подходишь ко мне, присаживаешься на корточки и обнимаешь.  
\- Соби… прости… - всхлипываю и шмыгаю носом. Хочу остановиться, но не могу… Слезы сами текут…  
Ты вытираешь ладонью капельки с моего лица, но на их месте тут же появляются новые влажные следы.  
\- Рицка… - тихо говоришь ты, и я сильней вцепляюсь пальцами в твою рубашку. – Не надо…  
К горлу подкатывает ком. Не могу больше… Соби…  
\- Я… не буду… - выдыхаю я, всхлипывая. – Никуда больше… не уйду, Соби… прости…  
Ты прижимаешь меня к себе еще крепче. Почему ты… всегда такой? Почему … всегда прощаешь мне? Я ведь… не заслуживаю! Не заслуживаю, Соби!... Я…  
\- Тшш… - шепчешь ты едва слышно. Поглаживая меня по спине. – Это я должен просить прощения… Я сделал глупость, Рицка.  
Шмыгаю, вытирая щеку рукой. Дурак, Соби… Причем тут ты?...  
\- Что ты… такое выдумываешь…  
\- Эти три вечера, Рицка… - проговариваешь ты, и я отворачиваюсь – не могу смотреть на тебя… - Ты был со мной … Все эти три раза…  
Судорожно вздыхаю, комкая пальцами твою рубашку. Что?... Соби… зачем ты… такое говоришь?  
\- В коридоре, и в парке, и в машине… Рицка, это был я…  
Но… он ведь тогда… … Я же… уходил….  
\- Ты ведь не видел лица Кано в темноте?  
Не видел… но я же…  
\- Кано приводил тебя ко мне. Ты был со мной, Рицка.  
\- Это… был не Кано?...  
Твоя чистая рубашка, без пятен краски… и твои волосы на моей одежде…  
\- Нет, - подтверждаешь ты тихо. – Прости меня, Рицка. Ты был расстроен тем, что я только и делаю, что пишу. Мне казалось, тебе не нравится все время наблюдать меня за мольбертом. Я хотел разыграть тебя, но не подумал, чем все может закончиться…  
Расслабившись, я неуверенно выдыхаю:  
\- Ты… не злишься, Соби?  
Обнимаешь, легонько поглаживая за кошачьим ушком.  
\- А ты, Рицка? Ты не злишься?  
\- Нет, - улыбаюсь сквозь слезы. Ты не представляешь, Соби… как я рад сейчас. Что не было Кано, не было ничего такого, что мне пришлось бы утаивать от тебя…  
\- Ты уже завтракал? – Мягко спрашиваешь ты, едва заметно хмурясь. Я касаюсь пальцами складки на лбу. Соби, я же просил тебя так не делать…  
\- Да. Салат очень вкусный. Спасибо!  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось. – Ты приподнимаешься и целуешь меня в макушку. – Мне нужно отвезти картины к Кано. Ты не будешь скучать, Рицка?  
Вытираю щеки и улыбаюсь.  
\- Я прогуляюсь и приду, когда ты вернешься.  
Ты мягко отвечаешь на мою улыбку.  
\- Хорошо.  
Обувшись и накинув ветровку, я несусь к Нулям. Йоджи в очередной раз оказался прав, предположив, что разгадка в Кано, как в «двойнике» Соби. Наверно, я уже до конца жизни ему должен за решение наших проблем.

Дверь в квартиру Нулей оказывается не полностью прикрытой. Я толкаю ее и заглядываю сначала в прихожую, а потом в гостиную, но ни Жертвы, ни Бойца там не нахожу. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, ведущую в комнату Кайдо, я обнаруживаю спящих Кио и Яёя, прижавшихся друг к другу, чтобы уместиться на узкой кровати. У Яёя сбился на бок светлый длинный парик. Нули, оказывается, решили осветлить только шерстку у него на ушках, а волосы оставить как есть…Невиданное с их стороны милосердие… Бедняга Яёй… Его хоть выпускают отсюда?  
На Йоджи и Нацуо я натыкаюсь, когда они выходят из ванной. Жертву-Нуля судя по всему озадачивает мой жизнерадостный вид.  
\- У кого праздник, Аояги? – интересуется Йоджи, натягивая на себя белье, брюки и футболку. Нацуо хмуро отгребает в сторону лежащую возле кровати женскую туфлю, и я на секунду забываю, что хотел сказать. Я… помешал? У них тут…кто-то есть?...  
\- Ты был прав насчет «двойника», - отвечаю я, стараясь не слишком пялиться на небрежно валяющиеся возле кровати чулки и женское нижнее белье.  
Нацуо перехватывает мой взгляд, и я чувствую, что краснею.  
\- Хочешь примерить, Нелюбимый? – ухмыляется Нуль-Боец, и я инстинктивно отодвигаюсь, но с кровати не слезаю. – Тебе бы подошло в самый раз. От такой картинки Нагиса-сэнсей бы просто в астрал ушла!  
\- Нагиса-сэнсей? – ошарашено переспрашиваю я. Она-то тут причем?...  
\- Нагисе-сэнсей нравилось выряжать Йоджи в девчачьи наряды, - хмыкает Нацуо. – Тебя бы она тоже во что-нибудь приодела.  
До меня постепенно доходит. Так они… сами все это надевали?... Все вот эти вот… прибамбасы?...  
\- Зато у нее всегда поднималось настроение, - фыркает Йоджи. – И она нас водила есть мороженное. Вместе. И даже никуда не отправляла в тот день.  
Представляю Йоджи в платье и встряхиваю головой, отгоняя это видение. Отчего-то вдруг вспоминается Рицу с его уроками… Наверно, каждый сходит с ума по-своему.  
\- Полезный навык, - криво усмехается Нацуо, глядя на меня как-то мрачно. – Так что ты там хотел сказать, Аояги?  
Рассказываю, чем закончилась история с двойником Соби, не преминув поблагодарить Йоджи за то, что с его помощью я все-таки понял, что к чему.  
\- Понял? – как-то странно смотрит на меня Жертва-Нуль, и я осекаюсь, растерянно глядя на него. Нацуо цокает языком, глядя в сторону… - И много понял?  
Молчу, не рискуя отвечать. Я привык к таким их вступлениям. И примерно представляю, что за ними следует.  
\- Скажи-ка, Нелюбимый… Давно ты чувствуешь вашу с Соби Связь?  
\- Месяца четыре… - отвечаю, нервно сглатывая. Не улавливаю, куда они клонят…  
Нацуо подхватывает с пола чулки и обувь и намеревается уйти, но Йоджи взглядом убеждает его остаться. Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы заметить, каких усилий Бойцу стоит выполнить эту просьбу.  
\- А о самой Связи ты вообще что-то знаешь? – продолжает Йоджи.  
Перебираю в мыслях обрывочные сведения о Семи Лунах и нехотя качаю головой. Нет. Ничего я о Связи не знаю. Ты говорил, что Пара обязательно ее имеет, я в конце концов научился ее ощущать и был доволен, что у нас все нормально.  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы между Бойцом и Жертвой с одинаковыми Именами наконец установилась постоянная, устойчивая Связь? – интересуется Жертва-Нуль.  
\- До пяти лет уходит, - неохотно вмешивается Нацуо.  
До пяти лет?? Но ведь у нас, с разными Именами, все произошло очень быстро, Соби! Настолько быстро, что я и понять не успел, как мы стали так прочно связаны…  
\- Этот процесс естественный, Нелюбимый. Ускорять его не положено. Связь должна появиться со временем, а всякие катализаторы применяются только в совсем крайнем случае.  
\- Такие вещи не поощряются, - добавляет Боец-Нуль. – По довольно простой причине. Нельзя что-то ускорить или замедлить без ущерба для себя. Только некоторые особо одаренные все равно думают, что они умнее всех.  
Йоджи неодобрительно косится на своего Бойца, и тот умолкает. Соби… Они ведь говорят о нас… Так?… Ты что-то сделал? Что-то, что позволило быстрее создать Связь? Они это имеют в виду?  
\- Построить хороший дом можно только на хорошем фундаменте. – Поясняет доступно Йоджи.  
\- А когда пытаешься из воздуха получить что-то мега навороченное, то оно или быстро разваливается, или все время требует дополнительных затрат на поддержание товарного вида.  
То, что наш вариант – это «дополнительные затраты», я уже понял, Соби. Понять бы еще, что все это значит…  
\- В общем, все эти экспресс-методы – щелкни пальцами и будет тебе Связь – это все очень красиво звучит…  
\- … но на самом деле это опасная игрушка. Вложил немного, а потом нужно еще немного, и еще, и еще… Пока не затягивает так, что ты крутишься в этом колесе, как белка, а выбраться не можешь. Остановишься – умрешь.  
В горле ком. Едва сглатываю. «Остановишься – умрешь…»? Соби… Чего еще ты мне не рассказал? Чего я на этот раз не знаю?  
\- Поэтому когда кто-то считает, что если он заклинатель высокого уровня, полный вербал, значит соткать Связь, добавив немного чувств – плевое дело, а потом возникают сначала небольшие сбои, а за ними - косяки покрупней, то тут нет ничего удивительного.  
Все, что я понял из сказанного, Соби, это что у тебя проблемы... Из-за нашей Связи. Ты сделал что-то, чтоб обойти правила и все ускорить, а теперь… Вот только как это все вяжется с Кано? Не понимаю…  
\- В такую Связь ввязавшись, вынырнуть уже сложно. Что ни делай, как ни выкручивайся, а захочется еще и еще вливать в нее чувства. Как наркотик… Нарушается баланс, и избавься потом от этой зависимости как хочешь. – Хрипло выговаривает Нацуо. – Это все равно, что пытаться разом остановить идущий на всей скорости поезд. Нагрузка на все узлы и механизмы будет адской…  
Соби… значит, ты пытаешься как-то ослабить нашу Связь? И это тебе вредит, так? Естественно вредит, этого ведь делать нельзя… Тогда зачем ты пытаешься? Что плохого в том, что мы связаны?  
\- Не понимаю… - шепчу тихо, и Йоджи поднимает голову, глядя на меня в упор.  
\- Если появится кто-то, с кем ты сможешь установить более сильную Связь, чем с Соби,… что будешь делать, Нелюбимый?  
Судорожно сглатываю. Что значит,… «появится»? Кто может быть связан со мной сильней, чем Соби?...  
\- У Соби нет твоего Имени, Аояги, - глухо поясняет Нацуо. – Когда появится твой Боец, что будешь делать? Выбросишь Соби? Передашь кому-нибудь по наследству?  
Вот оно что… Вот, значит, как ты размышлял… Внутри клокочет обида пополам с яростью. Значит, решил проверить, Соби? Устроить маленькую инсценировку с Кано, чтобы знать наверняка, брошу я тебя или нет? «Хотел разыграть тебя, Рицка»… вот как это теперь называется…  
Стремительно поднимаюсь, направляясь к выходу. Всполошенный, Йоджи подскакивает следом.  
\- Эй, Нелюбимый! Стой!  
К черту все! Рано, наверно, я обрадовался, что все у нас хорошо, Соби. За время нашего знакомства пора бы мне уже запомнить, что с тобой не бывает просто.

К тому времени, когда я возвращаюсь домой, уже успевает стемнеть. Ты выходишь в прихожую на звук захлопнувшейся двери и собираешься что-то сказать, но, взглянув на меня, осекаешься.  
\- Все узнал, что хотел? – спрашиваю, не глядя в твою сторону. Это так удобно, Соби, быть кем-то другим. Не касаться меня лишний раз, чтобы ослабить Связь, но позволять себе больше свободы под чужой личиной. А потом не суметь остановиться и появиться в облике Кано еще раз. И еще. И решить за меня: как только появится Боец Loveless, я тут же брошу тебя. Брошу ради кого-то незнакомого. Кого-то чужого. Это так разумно, Соби! Так по-взрослому!…  
\- Рицка… - кажется, что невидимые нити, удерживавшие тебя все это время в нормальном состоянии, кто-то разом перерезал. Даже твоя усталая улыбка, и та растворилась. Страшно смотреть на тебя, Соби. Страшно слышать твой севший голос. Словно кто-то, не спрашивая разрешения, списал с твоего счета лет двадцать жизни. Нацуо был прав: «остановка – смерть». Эта алхимия заклинаний и чувств, на которой ты завязал нашу Связь, теперь дает побочные эффекты. Умом ты понимаешь: если наша Связь прервется внезапно, тебе не выжить. Поэтому ты решил отдаляться постепенно, чтобы потом, если я тебя брошу… нет, «когда я тебя брошу»… еще немного пожить на ту мелочь, которая останется у тебя на счете.  
\- Ты просто трус, Соби…  
Уже даже не зовешь меня. Тебе нечего сказать – поступки объяснили все за тебя.  
\- А то, что меня тянуло к «Кано» из-за нашей Связи, это не важно…  
Хлопаю дверью и сбегаю вниз по лестнице. Уже внизу слышу, как ты запираешь квартиру и пускаешься за мной следом. Дошло, наконец, Соби…  
\- Рицка!  
На улице темно. Начался тот самый обещанный дождь.  
\- Рицка!...  
Глухой удар и тяжелое дыхание… Не нужно падать на колени, Соби… Я не Рицу… наказывать и воспитывать не люблю. Ты сдавленно стонешь, и я, развернувшись от неожиданности, вижу тебя лежащим на асфальте. Соби! Что это?... Это ведь… не Связь… Не так быстро...  
Когда я замечаю торчащую из твоей шеи тонкую, длинную иглу, острая боль обжигает кожу возле ключицы, в глазах стремительно темнеет и я чувствую, что земля уходит из-под ног.

Я прихожу в себя от того, что кто-то выворачивает мне на голову плошку холодной воды. Там, где мы находимся, темно, зябко и отдает сыростью, а в щели между стеной и крышей видны всполохи молнии. На полу, у одной из деревянных опор, стоит фонарь. Наверное, мы в старом заброшенном ангаре или каком-нибудь похожем месте. Все, что я могу сказать точно – мы далеко от нашего района, и еще дальше – от центра города.  
\- Кого вы привезли, кретины! Это не он! – грохочет в стороне чей-то разъяренный голос, и я пытаюсь сесть, опершись о стену, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. Руки прочно связаны, а рот заклеен скотчем. Я не понимаю, кому мы могли понадобиться, и кто эти типы, но они орут, стоя над тобой. Тот, кто только что кричал, зло ухватывает тебя за волосы и подносит фонарь к твоему лицу.  
\- Это не Кано, недоноски! Кого вы мне привели?  
\- Камата-сама…  
\- Если через полчаса вы не доставите сюда Киёши Кано, вы двое позавидуете мертвым.  
\- Да, Камата-сама…  
\- Идите!  
Понимание того, кто перед нами, приходит ко мне постепенно. Камата-сама… Ясухито Камата, старший брат Ясуо Камата, на которого вчера было совершено нападение возле «Космодока»… Человек, ни на йоту не сомневающийся в виновности Кано. Вот он, твой «эффект двойника», Соби… Как быстро он аукнулся тебе… Видимо, похожим на Киёши ты кажешься не только мне.  
У тебя по подбородку стекает кровь. Наверно, ты приходил в себя во время нашей дороги сюда, но ослабший, не смог сотворить ни одного сильного заклинания. Больше крови нет нигде, и я рад уже тому, что на тебе хотя бы не стали срывать злость за нападение на Ясуо.  
\- Эти двое нам не нужны. – Сообщает кому-то из своих людей Ясухито перед тем, как покинуть темный сырой ангар, и у меня внутри все холодеет. Если Кано не появится здесь в ближайшее время, нам с тобой не выбраться. Соби… зачем ты затеял всю эту чепуху с ослаблением Связи?... Ведь мне никогда не был нужен другой Боец, а теперь… Мы даже не можем того, что раньше у нас не вызывало проблем. Если бы ты был в порядке, мы справились бы сами. Без чужой помощи. А Кано, к тому же, не обязан нас спасать…  
\- Приведи второго в чувство, Дансо! – звучит эхом в пустоте ангара чужой неприятный голос, и я, в свете фонаря увидев кривую ухмылку его напарника, закрываю глаза, пытаясь представить, что мы сейчас в поединке. Секунда, вторая… и каждую клетку пронизывает острой болью, когда чужой ботинок впивается тебе под ребра. В глазах мигом темнеет … Сс-соби!… …  
Ты приходишь в себя тут же. Пытаешься отдышаться…болезненно смотришь на меня… «Зачем, Рицка?» Если бы мог, ты спросил бы… Не понимаешь… да, Соби? Просто я… твоя Жертва. «Боец сражается, Жертва принимает боль»… Все честно…  
Не могу понять, что с твоими глазами… Только что казалось, что они влажные… а теперь в них что-то другое… они светятся, Соби… Так светятся, как если бы безбожник убедился, что Бог есть…  
\- Что с ними делать, Наро?  
\- Пристрелить и отвезти Цукко. Пусть разделает. Мясо молодое, нежное будет. И потроха он славно готовит!  
\- А может… сделаем по-другому? – хмыкает тот, кто задавал вопрос и шарит рукой в кармане, пытаясь что-то найти. – Ты как, малек, хочешь, чтоб твой приятель живым остался?  
Ты смотришь на меня жестко, предупреждающе, но я все равно киваю в ответ одному из людей Камата. Не указывай мне, Соби. Ты тоже не знаешь, что может произойти в следующую секунду. Никто не знает. Так что не нужно испепелять меня взглядом, я поступлю, как считаю правильным.  
\- Смотри сюда, малек. – Тот, которого зовут Наро, ставит на пол передо мной два патрона. Я сглатываю. Во рту нестерпимо горчит. Мне кажется, я знаю, что он сейчас предложит. – Видишь, малек? Они кажутся одинаковыми. Но один – нормальный, боевой, а второй – холостой. Эй, Дансо! Развяжи мальку руки и дай сюда ту свою «игрушку»!  
Мне действительно развязывают руки. Тот, кого зовут Дансо, протягивает мне кольт, и я стараюсь не показывать – ни тебе, ни им - как от напряжения дрожат пальцы, когда я беру в руки оружие.  
\- Выбирай любой из двух, малек. Спасешь дружка или угробишь – это уж как повезет!  
Я мельком смотрю на тебя… и замечаю, как ты незаметно пытаешься указать мне взглядом на правый патрон. Ты действительно так чувствуешь, Соби?… Или просто делаешь это, чтобы я не винил себя в случае…? Не знаю,… ты ведь всегда доверял моей интуиции, так, Соби? Пусть и в этот раз…  
Я закрываю глаза и, не глядя, тянусь за патроном. Есть. Готово. Все так же не глядя на тебя, заряжаю барабан. Взвожу курок…Я знаю, Соби, знаю… Я взял тот, что был слева…

… И снова та же странная, пугающая мысль-воспоминание лезет в голову. «…единственный патрон в стволе, запоздалое пробуждение…секунда – и багрянец на белой простыне. Пурпурные брызги на серебряной метке. И неверие в твоих глазах. Неверие, а после - болезненное понимание. … Нет, неверие до последнего…»  
Тот, кто давал мне оружие, становится у тебя за спиной и упирает дуло пистолета в твой затылок.  
\- Для подстраховки. Чтобы не свалял дурака, малек.  
Прицеливаюсь и закрываю глаза. Сердце так грохочет, вот-вот выскочит из груди… Я люблю тебя, Соби… Я не способен причинить тебе вред… Уж лучше себе, чем тебе…  
Секунда… две… Спускаю курок… и ты сгибаешься до самого пола от боли… Соби! … Неужели я…  
Волосы закрывают твое лицо и грудь. Ничего не видно. Медленно приподнимаясь, ты запрокидываешь голову назад, и мне, наконец, удается рассмотреть… Крови нет. Холостой… Слава богу!...  
\- Твой дружок – везучий, малек. – Ухмыляется тот, который предлагал выбрать патрон. – А вот ты – нет. Второй патрон для тебя.  
Я вижу. То, как часто вздымается и опадает твоя грудь. Как сбивчиво, рвано ты дышишь. Ты предвидел это, Соби. Знаю. Я понял это, когда ты указал мне на правый патрон. Но сейчас мне не важно, что дальше, веришь? Я рад, что тебе достался холостой. А остальное…  
\- Может, хочешь попрощаться, малек?  
Дансо срывает скотч, заклеивающий мне рот, но я отворачиваюсь, ничего не говоря. Дуло пистолета смотрит в грудь. Я краем глаза замечаю, как ты напрягаешь плечи и едва заметно прогибаешься в спине, пока внимание наемников Камата сосредоточено на мне. Что ты задумал, Соби?  
Дансо хватает меня за волосы, чтоб не увернулся, и снимает пистолет с предохранителя, когда ты внезапно делаешь рывок. Оба наемника стремительно разворачиваются в твою сторону, и я вижу: на таком расстоянии от них ты не можешь успеть …  
Когда через долю секунды двое якудза валятся на пол, я вскакиваю от неожиданности. Как, Соби?... Ты же ... не произнес ни слова!… Присматриваюсь к лежащим без сознания наемникам и лишь теперь замечаю две длинные тонкие иглы, торчащие из их шей.  
\- Я ведь предупреждала тебя, малыш. У мафиози все средства хороши… - доносится откуда-то из темноты знакомый женский голос, и я рывком оборачиваюсь. В светлом проеме высоких ангарных ворот хорошо различим миниатюрный черный силуэт. Лица не видно, но голос я узнаю сразу. Не может быть… Ведь это Мико!  
\- Мой промах – то, что они перехватили вас до того, как я успела пригнать машину… От тебя много проблем, знаешь, малыш?  
Так вот кто стрелял в нас иглами, там, возле дома… Вот кто устроил покушение на Ясуо. Мико,… совсем не те, кого подозревал Кано, задавая мне вопросы. А ведь Мико уже почти мне понравилась…  
\- И это не единственный твой промах, Минако. – Возник тенью за спиной лже-барменши Кано. – Попытка подставить меня была первой.  
Минако?... Не та ли Минако Чжоу, которая вместе с младшими братьями погибла в перестрелке Киёши и Камата? Это было давно, еще когда кланами управляли Камата и Киёши-старшие, но все газеты до сих пор упоминают об этой истории, если в стычках якудза погибают мирные граждане. Случай с семьей Джоу был первой крупной трагедией, когда открыли огонь по детям. Но выходит, эта девушка, Минако осталась жива… Теперь мне понятно, чего она добивалась недавним покушением. Совершить нападение на Ясуо, а затем похитить Кано, за которого она приняла Соби, и меня, хватило бы, чтобы Камата и Киёши сами перебили друг друга. Только почему она считала, будто ее месть справедливей, и на этот раз обойдется без таких же жертв?...  
У Кано настойчиво жужжит мобильник, но он не рискует спускать глаз с Мико, удерживаемой на мушке, и включает громкую связь.  
\- Киёши.  
\- Киёши-сама! – оглушает всех присутствующих своим громыханием голос одного из подчиненных Кано. – Младший Камата пришел в себя! Он сделал… - говорящий запнулся, - официальное признание. С вас сняты все обвинения!  
Кано самодовольно хмыкает, победно глядя на Минако.  
\- И как же все было на самом деле, Тоба?  
Информатор ощутимо смутился.  
\- Камата младший признался, что на него напал… мелкий одноглазый трансвестит, к которому он случайно подбился у входа в бар…  
У Киёши от изумления вытягивается лицо, а меня, неожиданно понявшего, о ком идет речь, разбирает дикий, безудержный хохот. «Мелкий одноглазый трансвестит!» Черт их задери! Да они следили за мной, двое неуемных! Это же… Нацуо засветил младшему Камате!... Получается, Мико всего лишь хотела воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией…  
Кое-как успокоившись, я мельком задеваю тебя взглядом. Ты стоишь в стороне, не спеша подходить, поэтому я иду к тебе сам. Дурак, Соби,… до чего же ты все-таки дурачье… Неужели ты думаешь, будто я до сих пор не понял?... До сих пор злюсь? Ты пытался заслонить меня собой. Такое не делают для чужой Жертвы… Я подхожу к тебе вплотную и обхватываю руками, крепко прижимаясь. Как же хорошо снова чувствовать твое тепло!…  
\- Пошли домой, Соби…  
Ты не двигаешься ровно секунду, а потом неуверенно, виновато наклоняешься, чтобы поцеловать меня в макушку, но я ухватываю тебя за плечи и привлекаю к себе, целуя по-настоящему. Довольно. Нет никаких «других Бойцов» и никаких «чужих Жертв». Домой, Соби. Мы вернемся, и ты увидишь – я не дам тебе ни единого шанса ослабить нашу Связь. Даже на миг… Даже на чуть-чуть.

P.S. И ты, конечно же, не сможешь выкрутиться - покажешь все мои недавние портреты, которые попытался спрятать от меня, запихнув под кровать!...


End file.
